


A Half breed among Orcs.

by Hivt



Category: Azog - Fandom, Eventual smut - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, fan made charecter X charecter, fantacy, fluff - Fandom, friendship - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Other, Smut, fantacy - Freeform, slow forming romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hivt/pseuds/Hivt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hivt is a girl in her early twenties, 1/4 elf and 3/4 human. Orphaned, outcasted and living alone in the wilds of a territory she believed to be nomans land close to the border of the Elvish kingdome. She lives a life full of solitude until the night when a clan of the least expected creatures takes her in as their own. There is something about their leader that draws her attention, she cant put a finger on it though. What will her new life bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With spring comes change.

**Author's Note:**

> All note will be at the end :)

The forest was quite, far too quiet for Hivt’s liking. The sun shone gold upon the drops of rain water that clung to the needles of the tall pines that surrounded the furnished den she called home.   
With considerable caution, Hivt slowly crept out of the den entrance, her pointy ears perked. Listening, intently trying to find out what silenced the birds’ chirps. Like a pale fox she placed her booted feet with care, making her steps softer than the sound of falling snow; her azure eyes scanning the undergrowth. She sighed to herself as the calls of small woodland creatures returned to the spring air.   
Hivt had learned well to be weary of silence. Her half elf father had taught her well, so had her human mother. Hivt was a fine specimen, a perfect balance between the elven and human traits in her. She was of strong build; yet with plenty of beauty. Her skin, pale as cream, her hair, such a rich dark brown it gleamed with dazzling amber in the morning light. Her body could turn the head of even the chestiest of man in middle earth, without even exposing herself. But she was deadly just as she was stunning, always caring a concealed knife the length of her hand.   
Remembering that time waits for no one Hivt retrieves her long bow from the den and sets out to hunt. As she stalks the forest, arrow knocked on the draw line, poised and ready to take any prey that spiked her intrist. A doe passed leisurely, but Hivt would not strike; behind the doe a small fawn wobbled. Her heart softened at the sight of the youngling, its innocence calming the predatory blaze to maternal warmth. It’d been so long since she’d left her home village; she left when her parents died from an illness that plagued their neighbors. As an outcast she never did fit into their small pool of odd culture. In her heart of hearts she was lonely, she longed for a companion. But she knew all too well that one could not be found where she resided. But loneliness was a dark shadow that gnawed at her heart, un relenting.   
Hivt shuddered as the wind gusted, cutting her with the still chilly air. Her heart sank as the doe and the fawn moved on, never knowing that a lonely soul had spied upon their happiness. She continues on, checking various snares and traps she’d previously set. Some were tripped with no reward, one held a sizable rabbit. With no luck from the rest of her snares she headed for the den, dead rabbit in hand. The spring days where still short, the thaw was not too long ago. The land was in change, new life springing forth, the rivers and streams swelling due to the rains and the snowmelt. Change was all around; Hivt was caught off guard when change decided to pay her a visit that fateful spring.   
Hivt stirred in her nest of leaves and old blankets, the hair along her neck rose beneath her long hair. The coyotes yowled and yelped their warning of danger to the moon lit night. The ground beneath Hivt’s feet trembled sending her scurrying from her warm den.   
The wind blows harshly, whisking her sent to searching noses giving away her position. Ravenous barks and howls fill the air chilling the blood in her veins.   
“Wargs!”  
The trembling in the ground became stronger and the blood curdling howls closer, Hivt had no choice but to run!   
No stranger to the dark her eyes adjusted fully as she leapt over rocks and the occasional mossy downed tree. Her feet where swift and her mind cunning; her memory of escape plans was flawless.   
All she had to do was run down the final leg of her path, across the river into Elvan territory. Surely they’d allow one of elven blood to take refuge. But it was far too late as she sprinted into the clearing between the forest and the river a mounted warg smashed into her, sending her body sprawling across the pebbly ground. She barely stood up before the mount was after her again. From her boot she pulled her trusted dagger and poised for the strike. The warg snarled as she spun to the side. It cried in agony as she jabbed one of its soulless eyes with the silver blade. Wailing the savage beast trips, distracted by its loss of an eye, flinging its mount a few yards while the rest of the pack moves in.   
A growl worthy of a wolf rips itself from behind her clenched teeth, bared as the wargs and their riders as they circle her. What ate they waiting for!   
Her icy eyes scan the pack searching for any way out. The mount with the one eyed warg rejoined the pack snarling, black blood oozing from above his right eye. Dismounting he draws his sword a cruel grin stretching across thin, leathery lips. Suddenly a roar rips from behind the circle and every living beast freezes. Even the dismounted orch stops dead in his tracks.  
Hivt looks up to see a white Warg perched atop a rocky ledge, It’s master eyeing the pack. Slowly the Pale creature rides his mount to the group. Orch and beast alike scramble out of the way, Only then does Hivt see the chief of the pack.   
Her breath is caught in her throat as his silvery eyes peer down upon her. His form is massive and finely muscled. Deep scars are etched into his pallor skin over his chest, broad shoulders and along his face. His eyes cut her like a blade, freezing her in place. They stare back at one another, not knowing what yet to do in the situation. Inwardly half of Hivt snarls at herself for being so frozen, the other is flooding with conflicting emotions. Anger, suspicion, surprise, but most of all curiosity. She senses his eyes raking over her lean form, sizing her up. She can see the thoughts behind his eyes. The stare down is broken when he shifts his eyes to his men.  
"Ang Gijak-Ishi" He growled to the others.   
The other mounts looked surprised, but then timidly nodded their heads looking towards Hivt. She recognized some words; she had studied the black speech in secrecy when she was young. The only two words she could make out where Iron and blood.   
Slowly the pale male turns his head back to her, again his eyes scans her form as she tightens her grip on her dagger.

“Âmbal ash.” The comment is quick, he nods raising his brow, considering the comment fair.   
Hivt struggles to remember the translation; the confusion written on her face earns a chuckle from the chief.  
Ash, ash means one, but…what does Âmbal mean? Then stiffens slightly once she realizes what the white giant had said. Pretty one.   
She looks up startled, seeing the chief dismount from his white beast. Slowly he approached Hivt, watching her attentively for any signs of attack. Hivt flinched at the sight of his missing left hand, and the crude prostatic that took its place. A low growl rose in her throat as she again bared her teeth. The hulking creature gave a smug grin as he circled her, taking in her features. Hivt never let him out of her sight. There was something in his eyes Hivt couldn’t put a name to. Curiosity, mirth, temptation?   
“what is your name?”  
The white Orch stopped short and gave a puzzled look, and then he took a bold step forward. His size finally made itself apparent. The hulking orch was seven feet tall.   
“y-your name?” She stammered.  
An orch behind them called out something in black speech Hivt couldn’t translate. The one in front of her nodded to the other then looked back to her.  
“Azog.” He rasped. Then he pointed a finger to her and repeated part of what the other orch had said.  
“Uh…Hivt.”  
“Uhvt?”  
She shook her head and quietly corrected him.  
“Hiv- it,” she pronounced, “Hivt.”  
He gave a curt nod. Then turning he ordered something to his men, a majority of which after departed leaving her with the pale giant and two others. One of which was the orch who translated; he began to speak broken English.   
“We hear wolves. Wish to hunt wolf, find none. Find you.”  
Hivt thinks back to the nights she sang with the coyotes, her howl louder than the rest.   
“I, I am the wolf who sings.”  
Azog says something to the translator.  
“Show chief, wolf sing.”  
Hivt cautiously looked back at Azog, who allowed her to step back a little. She tilter her head slightly and from parted lips Hivt let forth a long mournful howl that made even the two orchs flinch. Once the long call was done the translator spoke.  
“Sound sad.”  
She nodded, sighing.   
“Am sad, I have no pack as you do.”  
Azog and the translator looked to one another exchanging words. At first the white giant snapped at the other, causing a flinch reflex. Then Azog sighed and seems to relent.   
“You, you come with. To clan. Other females.”  
Hivt is taken aback by the friendliness of the translator. She suspects a trick.  
“And the catch twenty two?”  
Azog eyes her, arms crossed.  
“You stay close, Chief protect. No harm come.”  
Hivt shifted uneasily, eyes narrowing at the three. The third one who had remained silent avoided eye contact.  
“How do I know you will honor your word?”   
As the translator talks back to Azog the pallor skinned man swiftly grabs Hivt’s hand. Yelping in response she tries to pry away, but then stops. Azog takes her knife and drags it lightly across her palm bring forth a little blood. He then does the same and presses the cuts together.   
“Blood oath, is sacred.”  
Hivt pulls her hand form the calloused and surprisingly warm hand of Azog, examining the black and red smudge. She then looked back to Azog and nods as he hands back the blade.  
“Tell him I say, if there’s and funny business I will end him.”  
The translator does as he’s told and earns deep laughter from Azog. Hivt takes her chance to take a bold step forward. Looking into Azog’s eyes she showed no fear and utters simple yet powerful words, solidifying her previous statement.  
"Afar Angathfark" "By the forge of my soul!"  
Azog’s eyes widened with surprise at her bold words; or was it the fact she spoke black speech. The surprise was soon replaced by a grin.   
"Ang Gijak-Ishi" He chuckled as he walked back to his warg and remounted it. He looked back to Hivt and called something she couldn’t understand.  
“He say climb behind.” The translator called to her.  
Sheathing her dagger Hivt slowly approached the Warg, which surprisingly didn’t make a peep when she passed its snarling face. To her surprise Azog extended his pallor hand to help her up.   
Hesitantly she accepted the hand that hoisted her up behind him. His back was as broad and muscular as his chest and with its fair share of deep scars.  
“We take you back to den. Get things of yours. Then we leave.”  
Hivt nodded in agreement. The Orchs began to grin, the translator chuckled.  
“Hold on strong.”  
With that the riders gave their commands to their beasts and launched off into the night. Hivt had little choice but to hang onto the hulking form in front of her. The wind whipped by, whistling in her ear as the creatures galloped through the forests. Hivt began to feel embarrassed when she got used to the bumpy ride and realized her arms where about the orch’s torso. She blushed abashed when she felt abs rippling under the skin. Groaning with embarrassment she removed her hands and filled them with fistfuls of snowy fur. Suddenly the three came to a halt; Hivt recognized it as her den site. She slipped off the beast and skillfully landed and tried to hide her blushing cheeks. The men conversed as she slid into the den, gathered her bow and quiver full of arrows and a blanket… it was all the really had. Then her eyes fell upon the rabbit she had snared and took that too, she had plans for it. As she emerged from the den to called to the translator.  
“Tell your chief that I give this,” she holds the rabbit out to Azog by the scruff of its neck, “as a gift, to show my appreciation.”  
The Translator did his work and Azog looked back to her and gave a curt nod.  
“Gajutar.”  
Hivt nodded and tossed the rabbit to him, knowing the word meant hunter.   
Azog looked the rabbit over, nodding with approval. He then threw the rabbit to the silent orc, telling him in black speech to carry it for him. Again the pale hand was offered to assist her up, but suddenly the white warg turned to face her. The creature pushed its cold black nose into her cheek, a low involuntary warning growl gently rumbled in her chest. The warg back off a step or two; growling back in confusion at her reaction. Hivt slowly approached placing her hand on the snow white head. To everyone’s surprise the beast allowed it, and almost purred as she petted the pale fur. The last thing she wanted to do was to upset the creature she’d be riding on. Then she abruptly turned away from the beast’s head and took the offered hand and mounted the wolf-like beast; and then they were off, galloping towards a rocky outcrop no more than 3 miles away.  
As soon as they arrived Hivt leapt off of the snow white beast and scanned the area. She noticed there was movement at the mouth of a cave; Orcs, male and female. Most eyed her with suspicion, except for the women who whispered amidst themselves occasionally looking at her. She swallowed hard; she was not used to so many people. The life of solitude of the forest had left her un-socialized and shy. She mustered a small smile to those who seemed friendly and a small nod to those who eyed her.   
“Thrak-izg latu to,” The Large pale Orc stated while dismounting his warg.  
“Atish -izgu–to, ta-izub.” The other Orcs silenced themselves quickly as he spoke. The translator Walked over to Hivt and told her what was said.   
“He tells, I brought you her, we keep her, and, she is mine.” Hivt stiffened at the last one.  
“I’m sure he means his to protect, our leader has never taken a mate.” Hivt nodded to him then spoke.   
“What is your name translator?”  
“Lug,” He replied.   
Hivt smiled and nodded at the orc, she’d need friends here if she was to fit in.  
“Most of the clan can speak broken English, if you have trouble find me.”  
Their attention was snapped back to the others as Azog called the clan to meet their new member. Hivt noticed how the facial features of the female orcs where not rough and ragged like the males. They looked similar to female humans in regards of eyes, lips, facial structures while still looking like orcs.  
One stepped up to Hivt and smiled placing her hand on her shoulder in a traditional greeting.   
“My name is Bula, welcome to the clan. Not many females in the clan, we are always happy to have a new face.”   
Hivt placed her hand on Bula’s shoulder smiling in return, surprised at how fluent her English was.  
“My parents called me Hivt, Thank you for the warm welcome. I’ve never really been a part of any sort of group or clan, but I hope to contribute where ever I can.”  
This earned smiles from the rest of the women.  
“Come,” Bula grinned, “We get you settled and get you acquainted with all.”   
Hivt smiled, but looked back to the large white orc to find his eyes watching her, occasionally glancing at her as he spoke to the other males.   
Bula giggled as Hivt stared back at the clan leader. “You see him later, He seem to like you.”  
“How can you tell?” A blush spread across her cheeks. “Who could have any interest in a Mix breed?”  
“We clan of misfits, All who prove themselves are welcome.” Offered a small female as the group walked. “My name Shel.”   
Hivt nodded and touched her shoulder in greeting.   
“Why you worry about your blood?”  
Hivt frowned while ducking into the tunnel entrance to the cave.  
“I’ve had bad experiences with those who have things against mix race. I’m ¼ elf from my father and ¾ human. But I dislike the elven Kingdome greatly.”   
“Same with clan, why you?” Bula quarried.  
“My village was attacked by rouges, the elves refused to lift a finger to assist. We had to rebuild, most from scratch. Only Man came to our aid. But soon our town fell under a plague carried by the rouges.”  
“We hear about when young,” Shel started, “You lose friends?”  
Hivt shook her head.  
“I never had any friends. I lost both my parents though, I was 17 years old. Since then I’ve lived and hunted in the forests.”  
All sadly nodded as they entered a splinter cave, off of a larger main chamber. It must be the sleeping quarters for the females and the larger a social area.  
“But that is past.” Sighed Hivt, “No use letting it cloud one’s heart.”  
“Hivt, what your name mean?” Shel asked.  
“My name?”  
Shel nodded excitedly. “Yes, elven and human names have meaning.”  
“Oh,” Hivt paused thinking, “My name means ‘white’.”  
Shel smiled at how accurate the name was, Hivt had very pale skin second only to Azog’s.   
As Hivt settled a spot to sleep for herself she was introduced to the other females.  
She learned Bula was Shel’s mentor. There was Dura, Gul, sisters Grat and Shern and Yotul. All their features and personalities where unique, making it easy to remember all.  
Bula was tall but heavy set and acted as a motherly figure. Shel was energetic but small, defiantly the baby in the group but not under-aged. Dura was lanky but thin like Shel. Grat and Shern where stout with strong builds, they seemed shy. And last of all was Yotul who seemed like the mischievous gossiper. Her face was kind and she was chatty, asking lots of questions. She seemed only a little older than Shel though.   
“So where did you live before the hunters found you?” Yotul called over the chatter.  
“An old Wolf den actually, it took me a bit to dig it out a bit more and adjust it to my needs.” Hivt replied settling on her blankets.  
“A wolf den? Is that why you sing like one? I overheard Azog mention that to the men.”  
“You sing with wolves Hivt? Do they sing back?” Dura added.  
Chuckling Hivt nodded.  
“Yes and yes. I’ve only seen one once though. It was trying to steal a rabbit from one of my snares!”  
“What did you do?” Shern pressed.  
“Well I gave it to him, I already had three others. Plus He walked with a limp; hunting probably wasn’t good for him.”  
“What happened to him?” Asked Bula, intrigued.   
“Found the poor thing freshly dead a week later. The weather was turning cold, so….,” Hivt turned and pulled a large full piece black pelt from her pack, “I skinned em!”  
The girls shrieked with laughter as Hivt draped The Wolf skin over her head and shoulders smiling. Some of the Men stopped by to see what all the giggling was about and saw Hivt with the wolf skin on her head. They stared and she responded with a playful growl that made them flinch and made the women burst with giggling laughter once more. Lug eventually arrived to see what the ruckus was about. At this point the girls had Hivt dancing around Howling as the clapped to the beat singing some sort of folk song.  
Hivt could barely believe how fast she’d made friends with the girls.  
“Hivt your voice is pretty! We should perform at supper!” Shel called out.  
Hivt froze at the thought of acting so whimsically in front of the intimidating clan leader.  
“I-I don’t know, I’d feel so foolish.”   
“Ha, you only say that cuz you’re afraid I’m going to upstage ya!” Boasted Yotul.   
“Fat chance little one, I’d do it if you guys did too! Every one picks a different animal pelt?”  
Everyone loved the idea, and shooed the men away as they planned, but Lug managed to stick around. He seemed to be like an older brother figure.  
“Well this would defiantly lighten the night up.” Lug chuckled as the group rehearsed.   
“Ya, but we gotta make sure our new wolf is brazen enough!” Bula giggled.  
“Hey I just joined didn’t I? Plus I’ve never performed before and…well…I may be a little shy.”  
Grat playfully rolled her eyes.  
“If anyone starts to make you nervous then we’ll try to get him to join and make a fool of himself!”   
“Plus, supper has long since passed, we will perform tomorrow.” Added Bula.   
Hivt sighed with relief. She couldn’t quite put her finger on why Azog made her so nervous.  
“Bula, you mentioned that Azog...liked me or something, what do you mean by that?”  
The chatter of the girls calmed and they all smiled.  
“Well,” Bula started, “You’re different, Different always catches eye.”  
“Ok, is-is he a fair leader?” Hivt stammered.  
“Yes, but he no like bad news.” Bula warned, “Sometimes has a temper.”  
Hivt shifted uneasily where she sat.  
“But,” Lug cut in, “he’s never raised a hand to a female before.”  
Hivt nodded, acknowledging his input relaxing a little.   
“Well, I should probably leave you ladies to rest.”  
All said their good nights to Lug and helped Hivt settle in. Hivt fell right to sleep after adjusting a bit; she was exhausted from the day and the late hour. As her blue eyes gave into sleep Lug reported back to his chief speaking in Orcish.   
“She has settled in nicely, the women have really taken her under their wing.”  
Azog nodded, seemingly pleased at the news.  
“Tomorrow we hunt, bring her along too. We must see where her talents lie.”


	2. Running with Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of of Hivt's first offical day in the clan. Many trials are ahead of her. Can she pust past her doubts and prove herself to her new leader?

As the sun rose the embers remaining from the fire crackled as they glow, still clinging to their light.  
The furnished cave began to come back to life with movement of its inhabitants, as if they were awakening from hibernation. One by one the orcs awoke, only to find that one had risen before them, before the sun even.  
“Where’s Hivt?” Shel called out to her mentor. “She wasn’t in her spot when I woke.”  
As they looked about for her Hivt sat at the mouth of the cave on the rocky out crop, looking over the view. The spring air was cool; tingling her skin, the scent of sweet grass on the wind. All was quiet, but in the sky loomed dark clouds coming from the east, the sight sent chills down Hivt’s spine. It was as if the heavens where for telling a bad omen.  
“Dushtala.” Storm. A deep voice uttered from behind her, nearly stopping her heart.  
Slowly she turned her head to the pail form; Surprised that a seven foot orc could be so silent in his approach. Hivt Staggered to her feet, she’d once read it was considered disrespectful to be seated upon the arrival of a higher ranking officer or even the chief.  
For a while he looked to the sky, and then noticed her standing.  
“Fraut- lat.” He grunted curtly. Sit down you.  
Hivt nodded and slowly seated herself, and watched surprised as he did the same.  
“Lat kalus? Lat narfik gajutar?” You archer? You not bad hunter? His pale, scarred face turned to her. All she could do is nod; she wasn’t as daring as she was last night.  
Suddenly Azog got up from where he sat and beckoned Hivt to fallow. Cautiously she did as she was directed keeping a safe distance between her and the tall white orc. She was still very weary of him, even though he had allowed her to join the clan. There was something about him that made her heart race, her legs weak. There was a small twinge of fear, not enough for him to smell though. They entered the main cavern where everyone was gathered. The women smiled at Hivt and even giggled innocently at her uneasiness of her situation. Hivt rolled her eyes at them and gave a weak smile. Azog stopped and gestured for her to stay where she was, in the middle of the space. Lug approached and waited next to her as Azog climbed the steps to where his white ward sat and began to speak.  
“He’s saying that as customs dictate every new member must take part in a hunt to prove their worth to the clan.” Lug translated for her.  
Azog looked directly at her and said something in Black speech.  
“He asks if you accept this test.”  
Hivt looked directly into the pale eyes that locked with hers.  
“Tell Him I accept the test, and I will not rest until I prove my worth.”  
With this Lug smiled and translated earning them both a sly almost non visible smile from the leader.  
“Come,” Lug began to pull her towards a cave entrance she had not yet seen, “Your bow and quiver are already waiting.”  
Upon entering the new space she noticed the pack of wargs that rested.  
“You’ll ride with me. And try to stay on the mount without crushing me please.” He joked.  
Hivt rolled her eyes grinning as she pulled the quiver strap across her chest and grabbed her bow. Quickly she mounted the warg they were approaching with little effort, smiling.  
“What are we waiting for then?” she boomed, her voice thick with excitement.  
“Impatient are we?” Lug chuckled as he strapped his sword onto his belt.  
“Hah,” Hivt laughed, “Hunting is in my blood, and I’m itching to spill some.”  
“Narfik shakh, narfik.” Lug murmured to himself laughing as he mounted his warg in front of Hivt.  
“What was that?” Hivt couldn’t understand what Lug had laughed about.  
“Oh, nothing. Nothing.”  
With that Lug gave his beast a tap with his boot heel and they were off, tearing through the tunnels fast as the wind itself.  
Hivt hung on effortlessly to the beast as it galloped, joining the others she stiffened as she saw the white warg and its rider.  
You just keep popping up hmm?  
As the pack fell into stride with one another Azog yelled to Lug who in turn yelled to Hivt.  
“You choose the Hunting ground!”  
Hivt nodded, and scanned the grassy meadow and pointed to a high rocky outcrop before a drop.  
“Stop atop of that cliff! I’ll start there!”  
Lug spread the word and soon the beasts where sprinting up hill, their paws thundering against the ground, trampling the tall grass in their wake. Once the group halted Hivt dismounted and approached the cliff’s edge. Her silver eyes scanned the vast space before her, the wind tussling her wavy mahogany hair. Behind her the beasts shifted. Far below movement caught the icy eyes of Hivt.  
A stag; with antlers that in total counted ten points. It was a large and tempting potential prize for Hivt to attempt. But there was no doubt that if the kill was successful she’d be a valuable asset to the clan. She turned to face the pack pressing a finger to her rosy lips, then pointed to the stag. All nodded with approval.  
“I’ll climb down the rock face from here and take it down. Watch from here if you like.” She whispered and then began her decent as Lug explained to the rest of the hunting party her plan.  
Hivt slung her bow so the drawstring crosses her chest and then began cautiously placing her steps as she descended down the twenty foot ledge. The slope was steep but she still had to retain her stealth. The grey stone of the wall was cold and rough, chafing away at her skin. The wind was rough, biting at the skin on her neck. But there was no distracting a predator once she’d selected her prey. Soon she was gaining distance on the tawny stag as she stepped off of the last rock and onto the grass. Slowly she settled into a crouch and began creeping along on hand and foot, paying mind to keep low. Above her the riders began to stir with excitement as she inched closer to the deer. Azog’s eyes watched her every advance, unblinking, intense, as if his sight where willing Hivt along and keeping her silent. Eleven feet, ten feet, seven feet; stop.  
Slowly Hivt reached for her bow and silently nocked the arrow. Taking aim she drew a slow breath, eyes fixed and focused. She fired never flinching as the arrow sailed through the air and embedded itself into the chest of the stag. In surprise and agony the creature fell over onto its side, flailing and screeching. The pack sprung into motion, charging back down the hill as Hivt Dashed towards the suffering creature, blade drawn. Getting down on her knees Hivt steadied the head and Put the blade to the long neck. Whispering silent words she sharply jerked her hand slitting the animal’s throat in a shower of blood. As the Pack arrived Hivt took her fingers and dipped it in the pool of blood then marked her face with it before she rose to face them.  
“Tonight everyone will eat their fill.” She called to them.  
The men dismounted as Hivt kneeled beside the deer and began to gut it. Hivt was no stranger to blood and gore, but the men where unused to a woman who did not faint at the sight of organs.  
“Hivt,” Called Lug. “You will ride my mount with the kill.”  
“And what about you; what will you ride?” Hivt inquired.  
“I will ride with Gazmud,” He nodded to a stout orch, “My brother does not mind sharing His ride after such an entertaining hunt.”  
Hivt smiled and nodded in greeting to the brother of Lug.  
“Hiis hont, amub âmbal baalak.” Azog stated, driving his mount so he was beside her.  
“He says ‘quick eye, more than pretty half breed, he doesn’t complement often.” Lug stated.  
Hivt peered back up at her superior, and for the first time smiled at him as she bowed her head in thanks.  
Then she turned to the kill and picked up its carved out heart. Turning to her mount with blood running down her bare forearm she offered it to the beast. Who gently and gratefully took it and after swallowing it proceeded to lick the blood from her arm.  
“A good warg deserves a good treat, No?”  
With that Hivt lifted the kill up onto the warg’s back and mounted it. With a gentle kick the pack was off, galloping back to the Cave where the clan awaited. Adrenaline pumped through Hivt’s veins, causing her to howl like a joyous wolf after a victory. The others joined in creating a harmony of victorious cries for all the territory to hear.  
“One would think you’ve never killed a deer before!” Lug called.  
Hivt laughed a grin plastered on her face.  
“Actually this is the first stag I’ve ever killed!”  
Hivt’s heart was soaring as the warg she rode sprinted along through the tall golden grass towards their rocky out crop. As they made their final accent to the cave lug once again called out to her after conversing with his brother.  
“Gazmud says to ride your warg into the social chamber. From there we’ll unload the deer; you’ll take care of the warg you ride.”  
Hivt Nodded and as Azog led them into the cave, she did as was directed.  
She pulled her mount to a skidding stop as the clan gathered to see what she had returned with.  
“There you are Hivt!” Bula called looking up to her new friend smiling.  
Shel and the others quickly gathered about Hivt and her warg, chattering excitedly calling out questions.  
“Hold on! Hold on, let me down first.” Hivt began to b lush at all the attention.  
Carefully she pulled the deer off of the warg and slung it over her shoulder, she silently thanked the fact she had already bled the animal before moving it, or she’d cover her only garments in staining blood. She nodded respectfully to Gazmud as she handed the kill over.  
“Take the ladies with you when you go to settle your warg.” Gazmud directed.  
Hivt was surprised he was fluent in Weston just as his brother. There was still a heavy orcish accent to it.  
“Will you guys please come with me?” Her friends smiled and fallowed as Hivt gently directed the warg to the pack chamber.  
“Soooo?” Yotul inquired excitedly.  
“So, what?” Hivt replied confused.  
“Well, how did the hunt go? Was it a clean kill? What did the chief say?”  
“Well uh, I got it on the first shot.”  
“And?” Shel asked nudging Hivt gently with her shoulder.  
“Azog well, he said, ‘quick eye, more than pretty half breed’.” Her voice came out shy and unsure.  
The girls giggled and some gave her a pat on the back.  
“Why is it important what Azog says?” Hivt asked sheepishly.  
“Because,” Bula started, “He’s our leader, yours now too. Plus he seems to be keeping a close eye on you.”  
Hivt nodded. Keeping an eye on me? She thought to herself as she got the warg to lie down.  
“Either way, now is the best time to do that performance! After such a successful hunt it calls for an appropriate celebration!” Offered Gret and Shern in unison.  
The girls erupted in chatter as Hivt fetched a brush from a nearby gear pile.  
“Do you think I’ll get a warg of my own?” Hivt inquired.  
Bula smiled and put a hand on Hivt’s shoulder.  
“If they have you join the hunts, I don’t see why they wouldn’t. There’s another ceremony for that. But you’ll have to wait. You can only receive a warg when it’s still small, even then it must choose you.”  
Hivt nodded, “When would that be?”  
“Well One of the two female wargs we have is pregnant so when she gives birth I guess.” Shel replied.  
“How does one know when it’s time?”  
“So many questions,” Chuckled Bula, “When the mother whelps; the one who is to receive a whelp has to assist in delivering the brood to gain the mother’s favor. Only then will she allow you close to the cubs.”  
“You’re also very lucky; she is one of the friendliest of the wargs. She’ll like you; you seem to have a way with beasts.” Yotul commented pointing to the warg whose fur Hivt was now brushing.  
“He’s usually a crabby beast. What did you do to make him like you?”  
“I fed him the deer heart.” Hivt recalled as the warg seemed to press his head into the brush as she stroked his dust colored fur.  
“Well you sure know how to win one’s favor.” Called a familiar voice; from the chamber entrance.  
It was Lug, and yet again the pale chief was with him, watching intently. The girls instantly went silent in the presence of their leader.  
“Leave us,” Lug ordered.  
As the girls moved to leave Lug stopped Hivt with a hand gently on her shoulder, “Stay, We wish to talk with you.”  
Hivt Shifted nervously, but did not protest. Behind her the warg nudged her arm as if to demand her attention again grunting as it rubbed its massive head against her hand. Lug tilted his head with curiosity, never before had he seen a warg behave in such a way at that age.  
“You seem to have a way with the wargs, how is that so?”  
Hivt shrugged as she petted the creature.  
“I had a dog when I was young; I’ve also observed coyotes socializing before. I figured pack animals would behave similarly.”  
Azog walked forward, his eyes shifting from Hivt to lug’s warg then back again. He seemed to be inspecting the warg, and how he reacted to Hivt.  
“Lat tor –sha alaiz?” Azog addressed Hivt. You comfortable with animals?  
Before Lug could translate Hivt replied correctly.  
“Akhoth.” Yes sir.  
Both Azog and Lug displayed surprise at how quickly she comprehended the language. Azog turned to face her alone, towering over her with his seven foot stature.  
“Gimbub foshân warg thrak.” You will find baby warg to keep.  
Hivt looked up at the pale face of her leader, and smiled wide nodding her head. The expression was one Azog had not encountered often. He nodded back to Hivt a smirk on his face. It was the closest thing to a smile that he could muster. He then nodded to a warg who was sleeping but obviously heavy with young.  
“Lug, please tell him I say,” She paused to think, “That I am grateful, and I will gladly help the female whelp her young.”  
Lug nodded and did as he was kindly asked. Azog listened, turning his sight from Hivt to his translator. Then Azog did something Hivt never would have expected in a hundred years.  
He turned back to Hivt and placed his one hand on her shoulder. Hivt Froze, not daring to move, not daring to breathe. She knew that if Azog wanted to he could easily kill her with that one large hand. But he didn’t, He looked into her eyes and muttered something barely audible to her. His voice was heavy with his orcish accent; the words came out as a rasp.  
“You, quick learner; now an asset.”  
Hivt could barely believe her ears as she stared up at Azog. Surprise and disbelief in her eyes; effectively stopping any words in her throat. All she could do was show her greatest respect in the one way she knew how. She looked up into those pale eyes, and bowed her head low, the slowly raised her head back to its original place. The gesture was well received. Azog gave her shoulder a rough pat and beckoned for her to fallow him while removing his hand from her. She eagerly obeyed, wanting to stay in his good graces. They walked into the main chamber to where the rest of the clan was. The girls where there and when they say Hivt they couldn’t help but let their smiles grow. She knew just what they were thinking.  
‘Leave it to Hivt to catch the attention of the highest ranking individual, and not mean to.’  
Azog allowed her to rejoin her friends. As he watched the group reform about her chattering he thought to himself.  
‘Who knew a half-breed could settle among a clan of orcs.’  
Hivt grinned to Bula.  
“Well, I guess I am an official huntress now.”  
They all burst out with excited squeals, one by one embracing her. The words ‘you’re one of us’ repeated every time she was embraced.  
Hivt was a bit overwhelmed by the whole affair. Laughing she spoke.  
“Careful, you’ll smear my deer blood.”  
“Too late!” Yotul giggled pressing a blood smeared onto Hivt’s nose causing Her to wrench he face away, unable to control her laughter.  
“Calm yourselves,” Called Bula, “You’ll work her up too much!”  
The girls calmed and pulled Hivt off into their sleeping area.  
“C’mon killer, we have to get you ready for our performance!”  
“Uuugh whyyyy?” Whined Hivt whined plopping down onto her blankets.  
“I scaled down a cliff! I killed a deer.”  
“You what?” Bula’s eyes widened.  
“Uh…killed a deer?”  
Bula rolled her eyes and walked over to Hivt with a wooden bowl fill of crushed charcoal and water.  
“Ok then wolfie, now hold still.” Bula began to paint around Hivt’s eyes with the black sludge and over the blood markings making them bolder against her pallor skin. Bula stepped back and smiled proudly at her work.  
“There we are sweets. Here have a look.” Bula commanded handing Hivt another bowl of clear water.  
Hivt Noticed how her bright blue eyes contrasted against the black of the charcoal.  
“How’d you do that?”  
“Old trick.” Bula replied smiling.  
“Hopefully Azog will like it!” Called Yotul.  
“Oh come oooon!” Hivt moaned flopping back on her spot.  
“Why would anyone like someone, something like me? I-I’m just some half bred stray he let join his clan.”  
Dura approached Hivt slowly and tossed the black wolf pelt on her lap.  
“Sit up and listen.” She commanded.  
Shocked at the normally shy female orch’s disposition change, Hivt did as she was directed.  
“You will go out there, and you will show him. You will show him you are not just some half breed! You are a member of this clan and you will make jaws drop, hearts stop; necks break and bitches hate!”  
Everyone’s jaw hung open.  
“Dura, you’re right!” Hivt stood up, pelt at hand. “Back me up ladies, we are going to make wolves beg like dogs.”  
Everyone pulled on their pelts.  
Bula a Wolverine, Dura a doe, Gret and Shern both prong horn and Yotul a coyote. Hivt Looked upon Her friends pulling the mask of her pelt over her face.  
“Lead on Wolf.” Bula called.  
With that all began to chant and sing the folk song they had all practiced before, skipping to the beat in a single file line. The men had been expecting them and cleared the area around the fire. The girls led by Hivt filed in and began to dance about the fire as their black wolf began to sing.  
“The white wolf, the white wolf, he chases the sun.”  
The others echo, “The black wolf, the black wolf hunts till the night is done.  
“Black wolf, oh black wolf. Find the white wolf when the day is done, find the white wolf and eat the sun.”  
As they danced they twirled about the fire, Hivt howled long and true as a lonely wolf would tossing her head back.  
“White wolf go white wolf to the night you must go. The black wolf will be yours soon, white wolf white wolf you must eat the moon.”  
All chanted the last verse as the evolution around the fire halted and as Yotul and Hivt danced in place as the others fell away. Both yipping and howling back in forth as their animals would. Yotul slowly removed herself from the dance and Hivt was left to dance as the rest of the women stomped their feet and clapping to the beat as they danced behind her.  
“Sing Hivt! Sing!” Called Dura clapping to the beat.  
“Lonely oh lonely where the nights so dark and cold; till the day the sunny day when I was told. Change oh changes fresh as the spring, lead me oh lead me to the new king.”  
With that the song ended with applause and cheers of approval. Hivt stepped back to the group and smiled with them as the men gave their applause. Hivt noticed Azog standing at the entrance to the pack’s den; he’d been watching the performance. A small approving look shone in his eyes.  
“Well sit ladies! The deer our black wolf caught for us is ready!” Lug called out..  
All gathered to eat, Even Azog settled Next to Lug and His brother. Hivt finally realized that Lug and Gazmud where in a way right hand men to Azog.  
Hivt paid little mind, the day had been long and eventful. After supper one by one the orcs left to their quarters. Soon Hivt and Yotul joined the other woman in settling in. Giving into the warm darkness that was sleep.  
Hivt slept deeply. Her mind guiding her through dreams of open fields; green forests and to white wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ANY questions or suggestions please always feel free to comment :) thank you for reading! Hope you all like it!
> 
> Note:  
> As cheasey as it sounds...  
> in the song the white wolf represents azog, and likewise the black wolf represents Hivt...not only because Hivt wears a black wolf pelt, but because in Hivt's old village she was like the black sheep of the flock. 
> 
> also when lug says (Narfik shakh, narfik) He's saying 'not bad lord, not bad.' Lord refers to Azog.


	3. Cubs on the way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read you sillies!  
> Emotions run thick and over many things too! and....babies!??

Hivt stirred in her resting place, the dreams of forests and white wolves leaving her restless body. Although the day had been long she couldn’t sleep. Her over tired mind kicked back into gear, running on an internal clock that Hivt wished she could let go of. She envied the rest of her companions who slept deeply. They always had the time to sleep in, while in her solitary life Hivt learned to rise before the sun to catch her meals. Although such a schedule was no longer necessary her body and mind clung to it. It had saved her many a time before in years past. Growling with frustration Hivt rose from her spot and crept into the main chamber and out to the mouth of the cave. The moon was full, bathing the land in a silver blue glow, Hivt breathed the cold air in, almost tasting the light of the midnight sun. As she exhaled her breath floated away as a white cloud. It may be spring, but it was still far too early to expect warmer weather. Sighing Hivt settled herself into a familiar nook among the rocks, gazing up at the stars and patces of sky where dark clouds did not cover. Suddenly a low groan came from the cave. At first Hivt thought it was a snore from a slumbering clan mate, but in listening closer she realized it was a painful moan from a warg. Curiosity compelled Hivt, Taking a lit torch from the wall she tiptoed into the warg den. The groans became louder as she approached; as she passed Lug’s warg it awoke and uttered a greeting grunt.  
“Shhh, it’s just me.” Hivt assured him patting his head as she searched for the groaning warg.   
Then she saw it; the pregnant warg pawing at the ground moaning. Her belly was swollen and her fur matted and dusty.  
“Hey big girl,” Hivt cooed as she took a familiar brush from the gear pile and approached her.   
Slowly Hivt put the torch into a torch socket in the wall nearby as she inspected what the female warg was up to. She looked intently at the ground gently petting the massive beast’s flank. The warg was digging a massive bowl in the ground.   
“You’re going to whelp soon huh?” Looking around Hivt spied a sizable pile of hay and dried grass and grabbed an arm full. The female moved to allow Hivt to fill the whelping bowl with hay; once the hay was laid the large creature settled.   
Hivt cautiously settled by the warg’s head and began to brush the knots out as gently as she could. Sensing her good intention the warg lay still watching as Hivt worked out the kinks and burrs from the chocolate brown fur. Soon Hivt began to yawn, as did the female. Once Hivt finished with the final snag she ran her fingers through the luxurious fur where it had been matted. The warg sighed with relief; she even lifted her head to lick Hivt’s cheek in thanks. Hivt smiled and patted the beasts head. Suddenly the female nudged Hivt into the whelping bowl.   
At First Hivt was confused, and then realized this may be the female’s first whelping. She looked young, scared and in need of company. With heavy eye lids Hivt settled against the warg, using her forelimb as a pillow, allowing her to be taken by sleep.   
When Bula and the others awoke to Hivt’s absence they again began to search. Upon finding nothing they sought out their leader’s help.  
“Hivt wasn’t at her place when we awoke, we cannot find her anywhere.” Bula explained to Azog in orcish.  
Azog snorted and sent her and the others to check the cave entrance as he approached the warg den. All seemed normal till he saw a burnt down torch in the wall socket. Upon investigation he found Hivt curled up with the female warg fast asleep. He noticed the freshly brushed fur, the whelping bowl and the hay laid down in it and then understood. Taking a brown blanket from a wall peg he kneeled down and draped it over Hivt’s shoulders; taking care not to wake her.   
“We still can’t find-.” Bula started as she entered the den, but she was quickly cut off by a low growl that Azog uttered, pressing a finger to his thin lips. Bula then saw Hivt as Azog rose to leave.  
“Let her sleep,” He growled quietly in his native lounge, “Was up caring for the female.”   
Bula nodded without a word and fallowed Azog out of the den as he stalked away.  
“How’d you know she was there?” Bula asked.  
“Heard her about last night. She was comforting the warg, was making painful sounds. She got her to settle down.”   
“The cubs will be coming so soon?” Bula gasped.  
Azog just nodded once then stopped, turning to Bula he inquired, “Hivt, she settling in well?”   
Bula was taken aback at the considerate question. Usually Azog was standoffish and kept to himself.   
“Yes,” Bula began, “The girls really have taken her in. But she’s still so…”  
Bula’s voice drifted as she searched for words.  
“So, what?” Azog prompted, impatience putting an edge to his speech.   
“She’s still very timid, weary almost.” Bula finally finished  
“Of what?” Curiosity was getting the better of the pale orc as her peered back to the direction where he knew Hivt was.  
“Of you.” Her answer was short, but it got its point across.  
Azog looked back to her, eyes widening slightly. Hivt was weary of him; He recognized it now. It was the reason she always went silent when he was near. The reason why she’d blush and smile whenever he gave a few kind words. He thought nothing of it till now. For a moment he looked to his missing hand, at his scars. His Imperfections.   
“Azog,” Bula started, seeing the self-scrutiny in his eyes. “She doesn’t judge you for your appearance. Whatever you have felt about yourself so has she about her own being.”   
He looked back to Bula, a questioning look on his face.  
“Hivt, she is sensitive, and shy. That is what is holding her back. I can see how she looks to you. She respects you, and wants your acceptance.” Bula patted his pale arm, “Give her time, and kindness. She’ll come around.” With that She sauntered away to find the other girls. Leaving questions buzzing in her leader’s head like bees. 

Back in the den the female warg awoke to Hivt stirring where she rested. Gently the female nudged Hivt’s cheek with her large black nose; sniffing, trying to figure out if she was ok. The action earned a grunt from Hivt as she opened her sleepy eyes, gently pushing the cold nose away.   
“Five more minutes.” Hivt grumbled settling back, nuzzling her face into a blanket.  
Blanket? She thought to herself. I didn’t have a blanket when I settled in. Hivt’s eyes sprung open and inspected it, upon finding nothing out of the ordinary she looked about. Finally her eyes settled on the tracks in the dirt flow beside the whelping bowl. The foot prints where massive. Hivt cautiously sniffed at the blanket, smelling the dirt, warg, her own scent and the scent of one that was familiar. But she could not place a name to it. She focused in upon that one scent and then scented the air. Finally her head put two and two together.   
“Azog?”  
Confused she once again tested the scent. He smelt nothing like the other orcs. He smelt of open fields and pine, with a metallic undertone. She found herself blushing, her ears felt as if they were burning. Hivt rose slowly still clutching the blanket; why did her heart race so? What was this feeling she had?   
Before she could answer her own question the female warg began to moan pitifully as she restlessly stirred in her bowl.  
“What’s wrong big girl?” Hivt gently pressed her hand into the swollen belly. Suddenly she felt movement and the warg whined. Gasping Hivt pulled her hand away and sprinted from the cave.   
“I’ll be back!” She yelled over her shoulder.  
Hivt ran into the main cavern and accidently ran into Lug. Apologizing like crazy she helped him up.  
“Lug! We need warm water now!” She rasped trying to catch her breath.  
“Wha- why?” Lug growled, a bit annoyed at the fact he’d just been knocked over.  
Growling Hivt grabbed him by the neck of his shirt with both hands and yelled shaking him back and forth roughly. “JUST DO IT!” Then she ran off to the girl’s quarters screaming “THE CUBS ARE COMING! THE CUBS ARE COMING!”  
“Cubs?” Lug murmured completely confused. Then he finally figured it out.  
“Oh shit! Cubs!”   
Hivt dashed into the girls’ quarters and grabbed her blanket and a bucket full of cold water knowing it would be needed too.  
“Hivt! Slow down! what is it?” Bula called as Hivt tried rushed away.  
“Take these and meet me at the den! The cubs are on their way! GO!”  
“What will you do?” Bula cried after her as she sprinted away.  
“Find Azog!”

It wasn’t too hard to find him. He’d emerged from his quarters to see what all the noise was. He didn’t get long before Hivt Rushed up to him yelling something In Weston he couldn’t understand. Agitated she pulled on his arm and rushed towards the den. He was so confused he didn’t get a second to realize he was letting an underling pull him about. Letting go of him she all out sprinted till she was at the female warg’s side beside Bula.   
“What the hell is going on?” Azog snarled at Bula in orc.   
“She’s gone into labor! One would think you’d want to be notified at the arrival of our newest pack members.” Bula snapped back.  
Before Azog could respond Hivt called out to Bula.  
“Can you please see if Lug has that warm water ready yet?”   
Bula nodded and ran off leaving Hivt and Azog with the panting warg. Gently Hivt began cooling her off by running a cold wet blanket over her face and forelegs. Not knowing what to do Azog passed about; He’d never actually witnessed a warg birth before. The other Girls began to gather, along with the men.   
“Here we go!” Bula grunted as she lugged the warm water over to the warg’s back flank.  
“Thank you so much!” Hivt called out, stroking the warg’s head trying to keep her calm.  
Everyone began to seat themselves nearby, being careful to leave Hivt some space to do her work. Azog settled beside Bula and Lug and Hivt began talking to the warg. Bula explained she was trying to keep her comfortable and calm. As He listened he noticed how soft Hivt’s voice was. It was gentle as she cooed to the warg, her words like silk to the ears. As the warg progressed through her contractions Hivt called Yotul over.   
“As soon as she starts pushing I need you to tell me and keep her calm. OK?” Hivt Called as she took an old baggy shirt that Lug offered her to but over her garments.  
Yotul Nodded and watched as Hivt settled at the back end of the warg. The female’s breathing began to become more labored as she began to strain against contraction pains.  
“Here comes the first one!” Most looked away as the pup was passed through the birthing canal; Hivt had to be on the ball though. Sighing Hivt cleaned the first cub, its face was brown with a white patch on its forehead. She watched with wonder as it drew its very first breath and began to squeak. Hivt slowly rose and looked to the familiar faces about her.  
“It’s a little boy.” She couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she showed the others the warm bundle of fur in her arms. She walked over to the mother wargs head and presented the cub to her. The mother warg instinctually began to nuzzle and lick her cub; gently Hivt placed the whelp next to his mother’s belly. Still grinning she turned to Azog.  
“Well I see now all of this was your warg’s doing.” She chuckled lightly.  
Lug translated for all, earing laughs from the clan. And even a smile from the normally pokerfaced leader.   
“Hivt! Another is coming!” Yotul called out stroking the Mother’s head.  
Hit worked tirelessly for another hour as one cub after another was born. Only when there were four cubs suckling and one left did Hivt sense fatigue starting to creep into the mother warg’s body.  
“One left big girl. Just one more big push and you’re all done.” Hivt cooed in her most soothing voice, stroking the warg’s fur gently.  
Again the female began to strain, groaning from the effort, panting hard. Something wasn’t right.   
“Bula! Something’s wrong!” She cried.  
Suddenly the cub was passed and Hivt saw what was terribly wrong. The Umbilical cord was wrapped about the whelp’s neck!  
“Crap!”  
Hivt drew her knife and cut it free releasing its noose from its fragile neck. Her hear sunk when the baby did not wail like its littermates. Franticly she cleaned its face as the others began to panic. In desperation Hivt began to blow air into its little nose and then rubbed its chest, franticly trying to get the cub to breathe. Suddenly a gasp ripped through the whelp and fallowed by beautiful squeals of life.   
Hivt’s face relaxed as the pup began to squirm in her arms. He was chocolate brown like his mother, with a white face and white front paws. Relief flooded her shaking frame as she stood hugging the cub against her. She could barely hold her emotions in as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked to the others, their faces plastered with worry.   
“He- he’s ok, he’s going to be alright.” Hivt choked out, her heart was swelling as her eyes welled with tears of relief.  
“Lug,” Hivt called to her friend, “Tell Azog, that I choose this pup, this little fighter, to be mine.”   
Lug stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, peering down at the cub as it nuzzled up against Hivt’s collar bone.   
“He’s a good choice.” Lug murmured. He then turned to a now standing Azog and translated.   
Azog approached as Hivt dried her eyes and the little warg’s face.  
“Gorûrz gaz dâgalûr” ‘Tough little demon.’ He stated.  
“Akhoth.” ‘Yes sir.’ She replied, not taking her eyes off the cub as she slowly placed him with his siblings.  
Suddenly he had her full attention. The others had left leaving them alone with the wargs.   
“Gaz dâgalûr –izub.” Hivt added looking back at the litter. ‘My little demon.’  
Lug reentered the den a warg sized bowl of deer and rabbit stew in his hands.  
“For the new mother.” Lug explained as he handed the bowl to Hivt.  
“Thank you Lug,” Hivt smiled, “You’ve been a good help.”   
Azog muttered something as he turned to leave.  
“I believe he said we should join the others.” Lug told Hivt.

“Good idea, give mother warg some time with her cubs.”   
As they left fallowing Azog, Hivt noticed two men training; swinging large sticks in place of cold blades. Hivt watched perplexed. She observed every swing, dodge and counter move that was made. Her hands skimmed over the sheath for her seven inch blade she carried at all times.   
“Do women here learn combat?” Hivt asked, never taking her eyes off of the fight.  
Lug looked at her in surprise. As if the mere idea of Hivt fighting was ludicrous.   
“What?” Hivt growled, her blood beginning to heat up, “You’re not telling me that the knowledge of self-defense is off limits to women, are you?”  
Lug shifted uncomfortably at her quick change in demeanor, but effectively kept his mouth sealed.  
“Look Lug, I just want a crash course in knife fighting in case I’m ever in trouble. Is that too much to ask?”  
Lug, struggled to find the right words to explain; his difficulty only provoked Hivt’s growing temper more. Desperately Lug looked to his leader, who stood arms cross, for any guidance. Hivt fallowed his eyes and growled.  
“This isn’t a clan. It’s a damn men’s club!” She snarled through clenched teeth.  
Seething with anger she shoved past Lug and a few other men as they looked on. She collected her bow and quiver and made her way to the cave entrance cursing under her breath.  
“Where are you going?” Lug demanded once he’d worked up the nerve.   
“Hunting! Or is a little girl like me not allowed to?!” Hivt spat as she leered back at him; her blue eyes cold, like chips of ice.   
Before any could respond she left in a huff, cursing the names of Lug, Gazmud, and even Azog.   
The wind blew cold and the dark clouds that where lingering began to move in.   
“Hivt?” Bula’s voice was smooth like honey. “You’ll need this Hun.” She cooed, handing Hivt a pack full of supplies and her wolf pelt with newly sewn on drawstrings.   
Hivt sighed and gave a small forced smile as thanks as she accepted her pack and pelt.   
“Be safe out there, and prove those men wrong. For us.” She added. Hivt nodded then silently turned away. As she began her descent Bula reentered the eerily quiet cave. All were quiet after the outburst. She regarded them all with narrowed eyes and a sour expression as she strode towards their pallor chief.   
“The hell was that shit?” Her voice was a course snarl as she confronted Azog in orcish. “She wants to help in every way she can and you let Lug just push her away!”   
Azog snorted as he towered above her, he nods to his quarters to continue the conversation in private. Growling Bula fallowed through the curtained opening.  
“Well?” Bula demanded. Snarling Azog turned to her.  
“What do you want me to do? Hm? Expose her to war? Let her get hurt?”  
“She’ll defiantly get hurt if you don’t let her learn how to protect herself! Or worse!” She snapped back. “I know you have feelings for her! You hide them but you can’t deny it!”  
Azog’s eyes widened and his muscles tensed as he turned his face away from her. As if to try to hide the truth form her. Sometimes he hated how well Bula could read his emotions, no matter how he tried to bury them.  
“I can see the same thing in her eyes Azog.” His face slowly turned back to her, muddled with different emotions. “She doesn’t know it yet. But if you keep pushing her away, make her feel worthless like this, then she’ll never realize what she feels.”  
Azog uttered a sighing growl and shook his head.  
“What would you have me do?”  
Bula couldn’t keep a sneer from crossing her face.  
“You’re the leader, you figure it out!” With that she walked away and back to the women’s quarters, leaving Azog miffed.   
He knew Bula was right. Hivt needed to learn how to defend herself. But there were no men who would take on that challenge. Cringing slightly he realized he’d have to mentor Hivt himself. Half of him was pleased by the prospect, while the other stirred with uncertainty. From a young age he was taught that his emotions made him soft, weak. But since the day Hivt joined the clan he was subjected to feelings he used to fight to push away. ‘You’re just mentoring her! Not courting her!’ He snarled to himself within his own thoughts. His decision was made. He’d address Hivt along with Bula as soon as their huntress returned. Sighing he settled in his resting spot away from the entrance. Who knew one half breed could cause so much confusion. One pretty little half breed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the feels begin!


	4. Over hills and through a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble looms on the horizon like dark clouds for the clan, Hivt finds herself, cold, alone and bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. Hope you all like it :)  
> feel free to comment!

The wind howled as Hivt trekked away from the cave, she’d gone at least a mile or two parallel to the ridge when the rain started to fall. She thanked god for a small cave that was nestled low to the ground. She’d managed to scramble in when the down pour began. Sighing she undid her pack to see what Bula had gifted her with. There was flint and steal strikers for a fire, two blankets, one was hers the other was the one Azog had draped over her shoulders a few hours before. Snorting she tossed it into the corner of the small cave. Bula had also packed her a leather rain slicker. Sighing Hivt rose pulling on the rain slicker and went out into the rain in search of dry wood in the forest a few feet away. She’d gathered a few armfuls and had stacked it in the cave, but something drove her to go for one last bundle while the light still lasted. The ground was beginning to saturate with water and pooled in her footsteps as she picked her way admits the trees. Suddenly the wind gusted, and with it a foul odor drifted past her nose making her gag. Something defiantly wasn’t right in these woods. Wearily she fallowed the scent for a few yards after stowing the firewood in a dry place. She froze at the sound of voices and the crackling of a fire. Her hair prickled on the back of her neck as she drew her knife. Her eyes caught movement and saw the faces of the trespassers.  
“Dwarves.” She snarled under her breath.   
Suddenly a strike of lighting cracked overhead, illuminating the dark. She saw them, they say her.  
“You there! Halt!” one of them roared as her stood.  
Hivt didn’t stick around for them to scramble to their feet. She sprinted leaping over fallen trees and rocks, running as nimbly as a doe.   
“Don’t let it get away!” Shouted a voice from behind her. She cleared the tree line, it was a straight sprint to her cave, and she could make it! Her legs pumped as she quickened her strides, the cave was within sight. Suddenly an arrow whisked past her ear, whistling. Then another clipping her right arm causing her to stumble.   
“Fili! Stop! It’s a woman!”   
Snarling Hivt picked herself up and turned to her pressures, drawing her blade. There where thirteen dwarves, a Halfling and an older gentlemen with a long white beard. She stared back slowly backing away, her icy eyes never leaving their forms. Her breathing was ragged, her arm throbbing and pouring blood, staining her white sleeve crimson red. Bit by bit she backed away from the strange group.  
“W-wait!” Stammered the Halfling approaching her.  
“No!” Hivt roared, “Stay the hell away from me!” She turned and ran with all she could, her heart hammered in her chest as she looked over her shoulder. They were armed! And so close to the clan’s cavern! Her lungs burned as she forced herself on through the field and into her cave. Her breath was ragged and uneven, her mind raced.   
“T-the clan, I have to warn them!” Her breath calmed, her head was spinning.   
Outside the wind roared and lightning flashed, it was down pouring. Water trickled over rocks and pooled in every low place there was in the ground. Hivt shook her head as the conditions deteriorated. Her heart sank when she realized she’d have to wait till morning to get back to the clan. She ached with worry. For Bula and the girls and Lug, for the pups. Despite how confused Azog made her feel, she worried for him and feared that he wouldn’t be able to protect them if they were surprised. Stress and worry began to gnaw away at her as she tried to settle down. Her eyes were heavy, her mind and body tired. Despite the throbbing in her arm she managed to fall asleep. The one thing she took solace in was the fact the storm would keep the strange group in one place. When first light came she’d be on her way; or sooner if she could.  
“Crap.” Hivt growled.  
Her sleep was restless at best, and sunrise was a few hours away. The downpour had let up to a freezing drizzle as Hivt gathered her things and ventured out into the icy darkness. The ground was flooded with water that seeped into her boots and numbed her feet. Even the rain slicker could not keep her dry for long. The air still blew with frigid breath that was reminiscent of winter as she trekked on. She looked to the horizon and noticed the light in the sky, she didn’t have much time left! She took off into a loping run desperate to warn her clan, as she ran across a swelled stream her foot slipped from a slick rock causing her to fall onto the jagged stones.   
“Clumsy oaf!” She snarled at herself as pain radiated from her forehead. Sighing she went to wipe the moisture off of it, only to find blood on her trembling hand. Blood gushed over her left eye and down her face as she hauled herself up and out of the water, she couldn’t give less of a damn what happened to her. She would survive as long as her clan did. Hivt sighed with relief as the cave came into sight. She was exhausted, hungry and sore; but stress and worry propelled her to the base of the ridge. With what little energy she had left she howled up to the mouth of the cave, knowing Bula, Lug or even Azog would recognize the call.   
Azog had been sitting alone in his quarters by his own fire with his white warg when Lug burst in.  
“Azog! Please come quick! Hivt’s returned, she’s hurt bad!” He cried as he ran along with Azog towards the cave mouth.   
As they ran Lug called out to Bula to ready the medical supplies. The pale orc was the first to spring out of the cavern closely followed by Lug, his steps where nimble as he descended towards a familiar form. His stomach churned as the reek of blood hit his nose. Hivt looked up as he approached, suddenly feeling dizzy she supported herself against a boulder, leaning into its cold, grey surface. His eyes widened as he saw the gash on her head and her wounded arm. He rushed to inspect how deep she was cut.  
“A-azog, there are trespassers at the border.” She stammered through ragged breaths. “There’s a-are fifteen of them. A man in grey, a Halfling a-and thirteen dwarves.” Azog froze at her words while Lug began to help her up, having her lean into him as they ascended back into the cave. Azog walked ahead and began shouting orders in orcish, Hivt was too dazed to listen as she was sat down against a wall in the main chamber. Azog had seemed to understand what she told him. Bula rushed over and removed the pack from her shoulders and the slicker and the shirt she still wore for birthing the cubs, leaving her normal gametes that where now red with her blood.   
“H-hivt, what happened to you?” Bula whimpered looking over her wounds.  
Hivt could only shiver and look back with dull eyes as she tried to force the words through chattering teeth. Azog returned and crouched beside Hivt, His eyes scanning her for any more harm. As their eyes met Hivt’s heart wrenched pittifuly.   
“I-I’m sorry. Sh-shouldn’t have left.” Azog’s eyes where mixed with anger and worry for Hivt, But all Hivt saw was anger as she shivered turning her face away from him.  
“L-lug, t-tell him this-s.” She told Lug everything that happened as Bula tended to her arm, Lug’s eyes widened with every word.  
As he translated back to Azog Bula began stitching up Hivt’s arm. Hivt bit her lip hard as the needle pierced her flesh, she could not hide the pain she was in.   
“Hivt. Thak-izish.” ‘Hivt. Face me.”   
Hivt did as was told, exposing the raw bleeding gash to his sight. Her left eye was closed due to the blood streaming over it.  
Azog said something to Bula that made her stop and look surprised for a moment. Then hand him a wet cloth that she’d dipped in the hot water. Hivt watched silently as he took it from her and turned his attention back to Hivt.   
“Atish-daash.” ‘keep still.’ She nodded once closing her other eye, she was too exhausted to care about the close proximity.   
Warmth spread over her eye as the blood was whipped away, her breathing relaxed. But her mind raced, Why was the leader of the clan tending to her wounds? Breathing slowly she tried to concentrate on the warmth of the cloth rather than the piercing pain of the needle. She listened as she heard the cloth being dipped in the warm water and wringed. Suddenly heat and pain radiated from her gash, she flinched hard and a wolfish growl escaped her lips. She opened both her eyes and apologized.   
Azog merely gave a rough exhale as he inspected her head. Slowly he rose and he and Bula swapped spots. Hivt tensed considerably at the sight of the needle.  
“I’m sorry Hun, but we gotta close that nasty gash up.” Bula sighed apologetically.   
Suddenly she felt a hand under her chin, a pale hand.   
“Atish-daash Hivt, Thak-izish.” ‘Keep still Hivt, face me.” The softness of his tone barely made his deep voice audible. There was something different in his eyes. Something less savage and more compassionate. His hand didn’t leave her chin, which steadily held her in place. He then murmured something she wouldn’t understand.  
“He wants you to describe the trespassers.” Lug said for her.  
Hivt tried to think but her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of the needle. She felt Azog’s grip on her chin gently tighten, he nodded her on.   
“There where thirteen dwarves, but there was one in particular who stood out. He led the others after me when I encountered them.” She paused for a moment,  
“Go on.” Lug urged.  
“He was taller than the other dwarves, taller than the hobbit even. He had raven hair, light colored eyes, green maybe?”  
Lug and Azog looked to one another, Lug was ordered something and he left to the group of men nearby and began to talk to them in orcish.   
“One more and then we’re done Hun.” Bula told Hivt as she put the final stich in.  
While Bula wrapped a bandage about Hivt’s head Azog removed his hand from her chin and lifted her sleeve to see the stich work Bula had done. Twenty stiches with black thread, around it the skin looked red and tender.   
“Gaz kalus bugduga Fili.” ‘Little archer named Fili.’   
Azog’s eyes met hers as Bula finished up bandaging Hivt’s head. Abruptly Azog stood up and walked away without a word. Bula rolled her eyes and helped Hivt up.  
“What’s up with Azog? He’s acting very strange.”   
“I’ll explain later, you want to go visit the pups?” Bula asked, trying to swap the topic.  
Hivt nodded and smiled as they made their way towards the den. Her head throbbed but she wanted to see how the cubs where, how her little demon was doing. The cubs where already becoming mobile, they were wobbling all over. Their cubby squeaks and groans filled the den.   
“Your cub wouldn’t stop crying since you left. We’re afraid she’d going to reject it.”  
“Hey momma!” Hivt called over to the warg.   
The large beast instantly recognized her voice and her big tail began to thump on the ground. Hivt approached and found her little warg cub. Instantly he stopped whining and crawled toward the hand she had extended. Hivt smiled while flopping down beside the whelping bowl. The cub, still crawling towards her sent; plopped out of the bowl and settled in her lap. Hivt felt her heart warm as she stroked the soft fur on the infant’s body. She marveled at how big the one day old was. He was at least a foot in length from nose to rump.   
“He’s really taken a shining to you Hivt.” Bula laughed.  
“Heh, who knew I’d be honorary warg mid wife.” Hivt giggled.  
Both laughed at that. Hivt noticed how little the mother had reacted to the pup crawling away and how she fussed over the others. Her heart sunk as she looked at the little ball of fur.   
“Poor little scrap. You’re just like me aren’t you?” Bula noticed her facial expression.  
“The girls and I can gather milk for you if you’ll take him. I don’t think mama here can handle all five cubs.” Hivt smiled to Bula.   
In the few days she’d been a part of the clan Bula had been like a surrogate mother for her, as well as a good friend. The other girls where wonderful too! Hivt picked up the cub and cradled him in her arms. And just like the first day he nuzzled up against her neck, finally settling in.  
“What will you call him?” Bula queried as she looked over Hivt’s shoulder.   
Hivt thought for a moment, but soon came up with a name.  
“Gozad, that’s what we’ll call him.”  
“Gozad? But that means nail.” Bula protested.  
“I know. Where I come from there is an expression. ‘Tough as nails.’ And this one is more than tough!” Hivt explained.  
Bula thought for a moment then nodded with approval. The mother didn’t seem to care as Hivt and Bula took Gozad from the den and into the main chamber.  
“I’ll have Yotul collect some milk soon. We have an old baby bottle you can use too.” Hivt smiled and settled with her cub by the fire. The flames where warm; crackling as they consumed the firewood, dancing as they ate. Holding Gozad like an infant she petted his back, he was like putty in her hands. Fast asleep against her neck.  
“He likes you, you know.” Bula said in a hushed whisper.  
“I’d hope so. I saved his life.” Hivt chuckled.  
“Not talking about the cub Hivt. I’m talking about Azog.” She whispered.  
Hivt froze and looked back at Bula. Feelings of surprise and disbelief were in her blue eyes. Bula nodded and gave a small smile.   
“Bula, I-” Hivt paused, her voice was almost unheard by her friend. “-I think I like him too.”   
Bula smiled wide and opened her mouth to say something, but Hivt cut her off.  
“But I’m so confused. I just don’t know how to act around him! He seems to avoid me one moment, than another he’s constantly nearby! I-I’m scared almost.” Hivt whimpered.   
“Hivt Hun,” Bula sighed while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I think he’s just as confused as you.”   
“Why?” Hivt’s question was short but powerful.   
“Because when he was young he was told those feelings make him weak. He believed that till you came along. I know you’ve only been with us for days now, but to the girls and I you are like a sister; Orcs tend to form bonds very quick.”  
Hivt nodded slowly.  
“But where do I go from here?”  
Bula smiled again and replied, “You are brave, don’t fear him. Make eye contact when you can.”   
Hivt nodded while she thought.  
“Why does he like me?” Hivt whispered.  
“Because you’re like him; you were lost, and at one point so was he. He had a mate long before you came here. She died in child birth; it was not a relationship of love though. His son left and has his own clan. He’s only 13, but he was strong. He’s still alone.”  
Hivt looked around the room and saw Azog conversing with the other men. His temper was showing through as he spoke, almost growling in orcish. She took a moment to really consider the depth of her situation. She’d not only caught the attention of an orc, but the chief of an orc clan. “Were ever all of this leads, I will go.’ She thought to herself. ‘Where ever he goes, so will I.’ To Hivt loyalty was everything, She was now loyal to her clan. And most of all, Her pale leader, whom now had her heart in the palm of his hand.


	5. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but alot going on!

Hours had passed since Hivt had arrived back at the cavern. Thoughts and questions buzzed in her mind. Who were the people in the group she ran into? Why did they attack her? Her head throbbed at these trivial questions. She tried to push them from her mind as Yotul approached from the den with a baby bottle full of milk for little Gozad.   
“How are you feeling?” Genuine concern shone in Yotul’s eyes as she handed Hivt the bottle.   
“I’ll be ok,” Hivt sighed, “I’ve had worse.” She paused to feed Gozad, but then turned back to her friend. “Thank you, for helping with Gozad.”  
Yotul just shrugged and smiled as she settled beside her. The fire was still warm, Hivt’s clothes had dried hours ago by it, Hivt had frowned at the blood stains. Near by the men hovered over a simple map; trying to figure out where the trespassers would have fled to.   
“Yotul, can you please hold Gozad for a moment for me please?” Yoyul smiled and gladly accepted the fuzzy cub that was passed to her.   
Hivt rose from her spot and swallowed hard before approaching the group of bickering males. “Be brave, be brave.” She thought to herself as she located an exasperated looking Lug.  
“Lug, I know where they are.” She told him after getting his attention.  
The whole group went silent and looked at her. Some eyed her with blank expressions, others with sneers. She recognized the face of the rider who drove his warg to crash into her the first night Hivt met Azog. She ignored them all; her eyes were on her leader.  
“They are east from here, about five miles ,” Her voice was strong and clear as she ignored the men’s judging eyes, “They have camped a few yards into the tree line. Most likely they have moved by now, but I know for a fact that dwarves are not creatures of stamina. They couldn’t have gone more than ten miles at the most.”  
Lug translated for the group. Some looked surprised at her knowledge; a few just rolled their eyes. Azog intently listened, his eyes shifting from Lug to Hivt.   
“Darûkûrz baalak.” ‘Silly half breed.’ Sneered one orc once Lug was finished speaking. The Orc leered at Hivt with a smug grin. “Flâgît, globlob.” He sneared other things.  
“I-I believe he just said; Idiot thinks she can hunt Dwarves! Female fool.” Lug ground his teeth.   
Without a word Hivt pulled her seven inch knife and pressed the blade to the throat of the offending orch. Her eyes where blue fire balls; her stare bored into his sole as she snarled at him fearlessly in orcish.  
“kû aath, ak-izg lab snork barz!” ‘Old dog, I will cut your worthless throat!’  
The orc stood frozen as the blade pressed against his neck, drawing a droplet of black blood.   
“Thlûk!” ‘Enough!’ Azog snarled, impatience was think in his voice.  
Hivt immediately removed the blade from the other’s throat, but not relieving him of her smoldering glare until Azog approached. Snarling he grasped the offending orc by the throat and growled at him in orcih.  
“He’s telling Farmak that if he speaks disrespectfully to you again he’ll disembowel him and feed him to the wargs.”   
Hivt couldn’t help but let a smile come to her face as she noted the meaning of Farmak’s name; lizard, how appropriate. After Azog dropped him Farmak started rambling in a high pitched voice, seeming to beg for forgiveness. Azog ignored him, his eyes turning back to Hivt, who looked back with not a hint of fear. She then looked to the other men and spoke in their tongue.  
“Latu fîgû –izgu, az -izg latu.” ‘You insult me, I kill you.’ Her words where sharp as blades, her eyes glared at all who had snarled at her; they were now dead silent.   
“ Zi-izg grish-lût, ash-izg-ob latu.” ‘Until I bleed out, I one of you.’ All listened, impressed at how she was able to speak their language.   
She looked to Azog, and stepped closer her posture commanding respect from the others.  
“Gorgulb-izgu shakh-izish.” ‘Utilize me, my lord.’ She wanted him to know she was out for dwarf blood; the message was received as it was meant to. Azog reached out and put his hand on her shoulder looking down upon her a smirk stretched on his lips, and nodded his head once. He spoke something to Lug, who in turn told Hivt.  
“He says we leave at first light tomorrow; he also says to leave the Cub with Bula.”  
She looked at Lug a bit worried then back to Azog.  
“Gozad will be safe? My cub, will he be ok here?”  
Lug replied for Hivt while she studies the leader’s expression. He nodded curtly and made a comment.  
“He says, you bite like wolf, yet you’re able to be gentle like a mother.”   
A bit confused at the comment Hivt replied the only way she knew.  
“Tell him, I will always bite like a wolf then the lives I care about are in danger, like my cub. I will always defend this clan to the last breath.”  
With that she gave a respectful nod to Azog and turned back to return to the fireside, only to find the women sitting there with surprise on their faces. They had been watching and listening since she had walked up to the men. Sighing she walked over to Yotul and asked for Gazod back. As she cradled the pup she looked back to the men, they too were watching, as if mystified at her dual nature. Azog too watched her intently, snorting she turned away from them while lovingly nuzzling her nose behind the cub’s silky ears then sat with her friends.   
“Hivt, how-,” she started but Hivt cut in as respectfully as she could.  
“You told me to be brave, and not to fear. Thank you.” She smiled while placing a free hand on her friend’s shoulder.   
“I need you to take care of Gozad while I am away tomorrow, Keep him busy, let him sleep in my spot. The scent of me will help him to feel less alone. I hate to do this to all of you. But I know they need my help and are too stubborn to say so.” Hivt told them.  
“H-hivt,” Dura whimpered, “What, what if something happens to you?”  
Hivt’s heart wrenched at the sadness in her friend’s eyes as they all nodded and looked to her.  
“I promise, I will come back, even if it means dragging myself back, I will return. Plus we are only scouting. I’ll be ok.”  
Her words calmed the girls and they began to settle. Hivt sighed and thought to herself, she was going to have a rough time. She was going to be the only woman; she’d have to fight tooth and nail to prove herself. But she knew she’d be able to manage.   
“Couldn’t help but see Azog give you a hand there,” Yotul giggled, it immediately lightened the mood.   
Hivt shrugged and gave a mischievous smile; then beckoned the group to huddle closer.  
“Well, I think I like em.” With that the girls squealed excitedly and began wiggling around in excitement. “But,” She added “You tell NO ONE!” All the girls nodded giggling.  
Suddenly all the girls grew quiet; Hivt felt a bold presence and didn’t need to ask who it was; slowly she stood and faced their leader while still cradling Gozad. Azog looked from her to the cub as he began to squirm in her arms, the movement catching his attention. He then spoke, his voice oddly soft. Bula stood beside Hivt and replied for her.  
“He asked why the cub isn’t with his mother. I told him how she rejected him.” Hivt nodded.   
Azog said something else as he pointed to the fuzzy bundle.  
“He’d like to see him.” Bula translated.   
Hivt nodded, but before she handed him over to Azog she places a gentle kiss on his little head. Seeing the tenderness she showed the cub caught him a bit off guard, causing him to handle the cub with a bit more care then he’d normally would.   
He noted the white paws and a white dabble on his chest. Most of all he noticed the striking white face he had. There was no doubt in his mind that his white warg had sired the litter.   
Slowly Azog inspected the cub, looking over the paw pads, which where pink, and his general structure. He came to the satisfied conclusion that he’d be sturdy like his own warg. He gave an approving nod and couldn’t help but notice Hivt’s pearly smile as she took the cub back.   
Bula spoke up; she told Azog that she and the girls would take good care of the cub while Hivt was away. He nodded to Bula then beckoned Hivt to fallow him as he began to walk from the group, casting a meek look over her shoulder as the girls tried to contain their giggles.  
She followed him to the entrance of his quarters, stopping short of the red curtains as he entered. She stood there for a few seconds, shifting uneasily not knowing what to do, until Azog reappeared to see what was keeping her. Sighing he turned to let her enter the chamber. Hivt eyes him with silent weariness as she passed him and entered the warm chamber.  
A fire crackled, sending golden light into all corners of the room. Azog stalked back in and passed her silently without looking at her. Hivt again shifted uncomfortably as Gozad whimpered quietly, as if aware to her discomfort. Azog dug around in an old trunk, pulling a black pelt from it with care that Hivt was surprised to see. He handed it to Hivt and then pointed to Gozad, then to her, then to his own nose.   
At first she was confused then she realized why he gave her the black fox pelt. She nodded while giving a small smile. She was to use the pelt as a blanket that night, get her scent on it so Gozad would have something to smell like her while she was away.   
“Thank you.” Her voice was quiet.   
Azog gave a nod and then approached Hivt, placing his good hand on her shoulder, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. Azog’s brows pressed together, expressing confusion to the shiver. Hivt blushed adding to his confusion; he moved his hand to her chin making her heart skip a beat as he looked at her face. Nervously she pulled away gently as she looked away embarrassed.  
“Blâghorshuga.” ‘Complicated.” She whispered.   
Azog shifted uncomfortably and then looked at his iron arm with a look of disgust.  
“No, Azog.” She whimpered. “Kul-izg shatogtar, no shaûk.” ‘I am nomad, no companion.’   
She took a deep breath, mustering up all the courage she could and spoke, “Kul-izg, satum prakhum lat.” ‘I am beginning to fancy you.’   
Her face burned, her heart raced as she looked away from him. She did not see the shock on his face, when she looked up he quickly turned away from her. Hivt’s heart sank, thinking his reaction was a rejection towards what she had said. Azog wrestled with a slew of emotions; emotions he didn’t know how to handle as Hivt turned away to leave. He sensed her feelings, conflicting thoughts battled in his head on whether to let her go or to speak up.   
“Hivt,” he managed to murmur, “Nargzab-izg narmok-lat.” ‘I want to like you.’  
He kept his back to her, confusing Hivt more.  
Sighing she spoke, her voice barely a whisper. “Mol ash narmok- baalak.” ‘How one like half-breed.’   
Her voice was filled with self-incrimination, her emotions where raw like her wounds. Azog managed to turn to her. He head was cast down eyes closed; Gozad was trying to lick her face, as if to comfort his adopted mother.  
Hivt felt a warm hand cup her chin and felt it gently guide her face to turn up slightly. Then she felt something warm gently press against her forehead, his lips. She was frozen in his grasp even after he pulled away from her. She looked up into pallor, azure eyes of one she though had rejected her. His hand was still cupping her chin; he could feel her heart racing beneath his touch. Her eyes gazed up at him, deep and clear. Like clean pools of water.   
Suddenly Lug walked in saying something in orchish. Surprised Hivt wrenched herself away from the warmth of Azog’s hand.  
“Did, did I interrupt something?” Lug inquired. Confusion and suspicion where written all over his face.  
“No. I was, just leaving.” Hivt managed to say as she practically scurried away.  
Bula noticed how Hivt was blushing cherry red as she practically ran into the woman’s quarters.  
“Hun, what’s wrong? What happened?” Bula demanded concerned.  
“Azog, he,” She paused leaning against the chamber wall.  
“He what?” Yotul pressed.  
“I think he, he kissed me.” She managed to say.  
The room went quiet as Hivt slid down the wall to a sitting position.   
“How?” Dura asked.  
“Gently, on the forehead.” Hivt whispered.  
“And?” Gret and Shern demanded in unison.  
“I told Azog how I felt. He kissed me, and I wanted to kiss him back, but Lug walked in, and I scurried out.”  
Smiles appeared on all the girls’ faces. Bula began to giggle uncontrollably.   
“What? What is it?” Shel asked as she began to giggle.   
“Who knew one stray half-breed could cause such a change?” Hivt smiled wide at the comment.   
“Fair warning you, he maybe a little stand offish after all that.” Bula warned.  
Hivt nodded as he felt her ears burn, she was in for an adventure tomorrow.   
“You will tell none of the men, got it?” Hivt warned. All the girls giggled and gave their vow not to speak a word.  
Hivt sighed, flopping back onto her blankets trying to remember the warmth she had felt.   
Leave it to the tall, pale, standoffish leader of an orc clan to steal her heart.


	6. Wargs to Weathertop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling of wanting on weathertop<3

The darkness of sleep was warm. Usually it was for Hivt, but darkness crept between the shadows in her tired mind. Cries of bloody battle rang on a field stained with black and red. Paws and hooves rocked the ground like thunder, arrows fell like rain. Pain, pain she felt. In her head her arm and all her hidden scars.   
The ground where she lay was littered with bodies, owning familiar faces. The girls lay slain nearby one another. Her mouth opened to a soundless wail. Agony of her heat and body overcoming her mind as tears fell. Her eyes strained against the tears, she spied two white masses in the distance. Unmoving.   
She yelped at a nudge against her side that roused her back to reality. She awoke disoriented and trembling.  
“Hivt, are you ok?”  
Bula’s voice was music to her ears as her head throbbed.  
“I-I had a bad dream, there was a battle, blood everywhere! The girls, oh god you and the girls where-,”  
She broke down into sobs as Bula pulled her into a firm hug. She held Hivt as she shook gently rubbing her back as a mother would in trying to calm a child. When Hivt finally calmed Bula looked into her eyes.  
“We will be fine; Azog is going to leave quite a few men to guard the cavern. Nothing is going to happen to us sweaty.” Bula cooed to her. The certainty of her words calmed Hivt as the visual side effects of crying faded away from her face and left completely.   
Gozad whimpered and crawled into Hivt’s lap, his grey eyes looking up at her. She picked him up and gave him a motherly kiss on his little snout and then she gently tucked him back into the fox pelt. He was back to sleep within seconds, carefully she packed a large deer skin sack with straps.  
Bula gave her many medicinal herbs in case of injury. Hivt recognized them all from her mother’s teachings many years ago.   
Hivt stepped carefully as she and Bula left the chamber, it was just barely dawn and the girls were still asleep. In the meeting area the men were getting ready to move out, as Hivt scanned the group she put on her wolf pelt, the mornings where still cold.  
The group regarded her presence with respectful nods. Farmak avoided her like the plague, adorning new bruised about his neck that accompanied the familiar knife mark. No sneers were thrown her way; all feared the blade she carried and Azog’s wrath.  
Bula stayed with Hivt as Lug joined the group. Bula seemed to be getting more nervous with the passing minute.  
“Bula? You seem on edge.” Hivt put her things on the ground beside her booted feet, giving her friend her complete attention.   
“I’m, worried, for you.” Her voice was a whimper that pulled at Hivt’s heartstrings. Hivt pulled her into a big hug and patted the back of the older woman.   
“I’ll be fine ma.” The words slipped from Hivt’s lips, as if it where her heart who spoke rather than her mouth.   
Bula looked at her with surprise as Hivt let her go.  
“You’ve been like a surrogate mother to me since the day I arrived. I know I haven’t been here long. Bula, I promised you and the girls I’d come back, and I will. But for now, I have to do to protect you girls, and the whole clan.”   
Bula swallowed hard and nodded her head, tears gathering in her eyes.   
Suddenly their attention snapped back as the wargs emerged from their den. A familiar warg strode up to Hivt and pressed his nose against her cheek. It was Lug’s warg.  
“You’ll be riding him for now. I have to ride a trainee.” Called Lug from across the chamber.  
Hivt nodded and shouldered her heavy pack. As she mounted the warg she looked back to the entrance to the woman’s chambers. The girls stood there, sadness on their faces. Hivt gave a meek smile and waved to them, they waved back managing tired and worried smiles.   
“Be safe Hivt.” Bula sniffled as she looked up to her.   
“Take care of Gozad for me.” Hivt pleaded Bula, who nodded giving a sad smile; she then turned to Hivt’s warg and patted his neck.  
“You bring out wolf back safe you old flea bag.” There was affection in her plead. She then walked back to watch with the other girls.   
Hivt looked around; Lug was taking the lead of the pack, to Hivt’s confusion.   
“Lug! Where is Azog?” she called as she drove her warg over to where Lug sat on his warg.   
“He departed shortly after your,” He paused, “meeting.” There was an edge to his voice that Hivt didn’t like. But before she could ask what was wrong Lug called the pack to move out.   
The wargs began to trot out of the tunnel, Hivt turned to give one last wave goodbye to the girls before she moved out of their sight.   
Hivt drove her warg parallel to Lug as they led the pack down the rocky outcrop. He was blatantly avoiding eye contact with her.   
“Lug,” she called softly, “What’s wrong? Is everything ok?”  
“The hell was that between you and Azog!” He hissed in a whisper.  
Hivt flinched, taken aback by the hostility in his demand. She stared back at the sulking warrior with annoyance.   
“We were just talking.” She replied, a warning edge to her voice.   
Lug snorted while he turned away from her. Clearly he didn’t believe her claim. The pace of the pack began to steadily pick up until they were loping along. The paws where thundering against the ground as the pack ran along; trampling golden dry grass that smelled like sweet honey.   
Hivt made sure her warg kept up with Lug’s. As the hours began to pass Hivt’s back grew sore from the slouch she had taken. Skillfully she shifted her position to that allowed her to hook her feet over the warg’s back as she held onto its thick mane. This allowed her back to remain level while giving her legs a nice stretch. She looked behind her to see a young and familiar orc mimic her. She recognized him as the other orc that Azog hadn’t sent away when he and Lug escorted her to her den that first night.   
She smiled at him and turned back to face front. It was another two hours before they stopped to rest a little at a shallow river.   
Hivt dismounted and cracked her back after taking her pack off. The afternoon was beginning to warm up, the wargs felt it too as they all trotted to get a drink from the river.   
Suddenly Lug strode up to her; his body language was anything but friendly. Annoyance twisted into mild anger within her.  
“The hell is the problem now Lug?” She growled.  
Lug hesitated, as if her agitation reminded him of their friendship.   
“What ever happened between you and Azog is none of my busyness; but keep in mind,” he warned, his voice was getting more assertive. “We are at the helm of war. The clan needs their leader to have a clear mind and undistracted.”   
Hivt froze as her mild anger bubbled into aggression. Her soft blue eyes where now hard and cold, like ice water.   
“What do you take me for?” Her voice was a snarl in her throat. “Do you think me some hussy trying to meddle with your chief’s mind?!” Her muscles were tensed as she strode up to Lug closing the gap between them.   
Lug’s amber eyes filled with regret.   
“Hivt, that’s not what I meant, I only wanted to tell yo-.” He started trying to fallow her.   
“Save it! I don’t want to hear it!” She growled as she turned from him and stalked away.  
“Though you were a friend Lug!” she spat at him over her shoulder.  
Lug stopped in his tracks, trying to hide the hurt he felt.   
Hivt began to cool down as she reached the river. She crouched and looked into the clear water, watching as it flowed over smooth pebbles. She used her hands to bring water to her lips then wet them again and slicked her hair back with the cool liquid. She had calmed, her temper never stayed iron hot for very long.  
“He mean well.” Said a meek voice to her right side.   
Hivt looked over to see the familiar young orc crouching over the water. Sighing she nodded to him.   
“Lab bugud?” ‘Your name?’ Hivt asked softly.  
“Turge.” He replied giving a quick smile.  
Lug called for all the riders to return to their wargs. She gave a friendly nod good bye to Turge and mounted her warg after she put her pack back on. And gave her warg a gentle kick to get him moving; she drove him beside Lug, shooting him a curt glance. Lug sighed and ordered the pack on.  
The hours began to wear on as they road on. Eventually another rider caught up to them and road three abreast. Hivt recognized him as Lug’s brother Gazmud; she gave him a respectful nod, acknowledging his presence.  
The sun hung low in the sky as they trekked on.   
‘How far could Azog have gone?’ She wondered to herself. The thoughts of what happened last night flooded back into her mind.   
She blushed slightly at what he had said, and done.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of ruins of pillars and arches atop a ridge of stone. She recognized it from all the childhood stories her mother had once read to her before bed.   
“Wheathertop.” Hivt whispered. She scented the air with a deep inhale.   
The wind smelt of pine needles and tanned pelts. Azog, he wasn’t too far ahead.   
Sensing her excitement her warg surged forward slightly. She quickly growled at him to get him to fall back into stride with the others.   
“Want to race?” Called Lug; trying to repair their friendship.  
Hivt smiled and patted her warg who shot forward from the pack. She assumed a racing position that limited her exposure to the wind. The clan broke into a dead run but Hivt managed to stay ahead. She was light as a feather on the warg’s back, while the others were weighed down by bulky men.   
Suddenly Lug was beside her, she growled at him with a friendly comparative tone. Hivt peered ahead and saw two white forms at the top of the ruins. It was time to see what this warg could do.  
“C’mon big boy!” She called to her warg. Inch by inch they began to escape Lug’s pursuit. Finally they broke away as Lug’s warg began to tire. The rock formation was just a little farther. Many others pushed their wargs hard to catch up, marveling at how she urged her mount on. She howled long and low and her warg all out sprinted the final way to the ruins, the others a few yards behind her.  
Hivt allowed the panting beast to slow as he pleased; he’d earned it. She dismounted and walked along with the warg stretching her pent up legs. Her mind went back to Azog; how will her react to her after the other night?  
Soon the pack caught up to her as she petted her warg and praised him for his hard fought victory.   
“You never cease to impress with you skills with the furred verity.” Lug called out from his panting mount.   
“One learns quickly when her life depends on it.” Hivt called back, a laugh worked its way into her words.   
Lug smiled as he dismounted and led his beast up the stone stairs. Hivt fallowed; nervousness began to creep into her heart. After she had scurried away the other night she wouldn’t be surprised if Azog was displeased with her.   
One by one they filed into the stone area enclosed by the ruins of pillars and arches. Hivt stopped short when she saw the muscular physique she had come to recognize. He was standing between two broken pillars while his warg lay on a slab of stone at the base of the few steps that led to where his master stood.  
Lug approached him but stopped short at the steps. Lug spoke in orcish but Hivt could now understand much of it.

 

Azog turned around and looked at him and replied.  
> “Fallowed the trail of the dwarves. Hivt was correct on their location; they are not far from here.”>   
He looked up and eyed Hivt when he mentioned her name; his body language showed tense feelings though, making her shift uneasily.  
She figured she’d avoid the pale orc until he either called for her or approached her. She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment at his reaction to her. Patience, she had to be patient. If what he had told her the night before was true then in time things will work themselves out.   
Azog and Lug resumed their conversation, but quitter. Hivt took it as a message to detach herself from either of them for the time being. The men began to settle in and Hivt found the perfect place to set herself up. It was out of the way from the main group, but, along the wall there was a lip that made a cozy stone den between the wall and an old elm tree. It was perfect for her and reminded her much of her old den. She noted how little dirt there was and how spacious. She checked for spiders and any odd holes or alternate entrances. Upon finding none she dusted the den and set up her blankets, her wolf pelt and a pillow Bula had sneaked into her pack. Heavy steps approached and Hivt cringed back into her den fearing Azog’s presence. But instead of booted feet, large brown paws appeared at the entrance.   
“You’re my shadow now huh?” she commented to the warg she had rode. Huffing the beast lay down a few feet from the entrance to her mini cave placed his massive head on his paws and watched her calmly.  
“I suppose I should name you. Would you like that?” Hivt asked; the warg’s ears perked in response.   
Hivt sifted through her orcish vocabulary trying to find the right word. Then she got it, Ashpar, meaning rugged. It seemed appropriate.   
“Ashpar, how does that sound?” The warg lifted his head and his tail thumped against the ground.   
“I’ll take that as a yes big guy.” Hivt smiled.   
“There you are.” Lug approached smiling.  
“Hey Lug, your warg’s got a name now, Might I suggest you call him by it?” Hivt chuckled.  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“Ashpar.”   
Lug nodded approvingly.   
“Come, a meeting is being held.” Lug stated.  
Hivt stayed put laying in her den looking up at Lug.  
Sighing Lug rubbed the bridge of his nose and muttered just loud enough for Hivt to hear.  
“Azog, was looking for you. He wants you at the meeting.”   
Slowly Hivt crawled from her warm den; her eyes never left Lug’s face.  
“Why?”  
The warrior shrugged his shoulders. Hivt fallowed him to the rest of the group whom where now huddled about a roaring fire. Azog sat on the top of three steps while the others sat and listened to stories being swapped.   
“Wolf!” Called a familiar, soft voice from the suddenly silent group.   
Turge slid over on the stone to make room for her between him and Gazmud. Hivt smiled and sat beside the young orc; she turned back to the fire but not without giving him a pat on the shoulder in thanks. The chatter resumed and Hivt found herself watching the dancing flames.   
She felt as if eyes were on her; she scanned the circle and found no one watching her. Looking up she spied the culprit.  
Azog’s eyes were on her, they showed no aggression. No feeling really, they were blank; as if he was looking right through her.   
Hivt quickly looked away. Despite their previous encounter she was still shy around the white orc.  
Suddenly Tuge’s stomach growled and the circle again went silent. The little orc looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but Hivt put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
“Stay,” she told him as she got up, “I’ll be right back.”   
Hivt sprinted off to her den and grabbed her pack. Besides a few sacs of herbs; Bula had put in a fifty pound sack of dried meat into her large bag. The ting felt like a ton of rocks but now she was glad she had endured its burdening weight.   
Hivt smiled and ran back with the meat sack; the clan watched curiously as she plopped back down in her place and opened the drawstrings. She took a handful and gave some to Lug and Gazmud, some to Turge and some for herself.   
“Lug translate for me please.” Hivt asked.  
Lug smiled and spoke after Hivt in orcish.  
“There is about fifty pounds of this stuff, whoever’s job it is to cook come take this and please make everyone a nice bowl of stew!”   
As Lug finished translating the group burst into happy cheers. The cook came and took the bag from Hivt; he even gave her an earnest smile. Some of the other men patted her back and said their thanks in their native language. Hivt looked up and saw that even Azog had a smile on his thin lips. As the men roared with chatter, Hivt slipped away to where the wargs rested. She had set aside a large amount of dry meat to give them.   
First she gave a piece to Ashpar and then she approached the others. Some smelt the meat instantly and gobbled it gratefully; others where weary in taking it from her hands. The last warg she got to was one she hadn’t seen in some time. The warg leered at her with its one eye and growled at her savagely. Despite the snarl Hivt slowly approached, not realizing she was being watched as she did. The warg stopped snarling as she slowly got closer, her hand with the dry meat extended. The creature gently took the meat and Hivt put both her hands on his head.  
“I’m so sorry.” Her voice was a whisper. The warg calmed and closed his eye. Gently she pressed her forehead to his and murmured in a soft voice words her mother had taught her.  
“Broken bones, open flesh; hear my words and together mesh. Wounds may heal breath you will not steal.”   
Hivt pulled away and the warg opened both of his eyes. The damaged one was just as good as the other now. The warg’s tail thumped as he looked about. With thanks he nuzzled up under Hivt’s hand. Smiling she gave the beast’s snout a gentle scratch.  
She turned to go back to her den only to find Azog leaning his back against her tree arms crossed across his broad chest. For a moment she froze under his gaze; unsure of what to do. He made the first move though.  
Uncrossing his arms he walked over to her.   
>“ How did you do that?” > His deep voice was soft as he spoke; he also gave Hivt a few extra moments to respond to his question in orcish speech.  
“You denounce yourself too much.”> He murmured quietly.   
Hivt found herself staring deep into his pale eyes, ignoring every scar with ease. Slowly he crouched in front of her so he was more on her level, his hand still under her chin.  
>“You say you favor me; why?”> His question was soft but to the point.  
Hivt searched her thoughts for an answer.  
”Hivt,”> He raised his hand to try to beckon her back, but she had already turned away and started to fast walk to her den.  
He watched with growing emotion as she slipped away into her den; and away from him.  
He yearned for her company and yet did not know how to ask for it. He growled quietly to himself at his blunder.   
He thought back to the night he first saw her. And then to the night he kissed her. His heart ached as he looked longingly towards her little shelter. 

For the first time he allowed himself to yearn for her. He soon found he could not stop once he had started.   
Somehow he didn't care about that.  
He was too occupied yearning for the Half breed who had stepped from the shadows;  
And into his heart.


	7. Into the fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew! a chapter in a day!  
> Hope you all love it as much as i do!

The morning was cold; frost coated the trees and grass, making them shimmer in the late evening moonlight.  
Hivt stretched in her place groaning at the dull throb in her lower back. She peered up at the sky; dawn was beginning to reach across it. Fingers of pale light worked their way from the horizon. Sighing Hivt pulled herself from her warm den and put on her wolf pelt as the cold air bit her.   
Ashpar still slept next to her shelter opening; gently Hivt scratched his head, awakening the large beast.  
“Come along, let’s go for a hunt.” She whispered as she retrieved her bow and quiver from where it hung on the tree.  
She scanned the area that was camp and noted that all the others were asleep. Silently the two snuck down the curving stone stairs and back onto the soft grass.   
Silent as a shadow Hivt climbed onto Ashpar’s back and directed him north east. As they went along she scented the air, searching for anything of interest. The air smelt of damp moss, water and deer. Ashpar quickly picked up onto the scent and fallowed it till they spotted a small heard.   
The warg’s paw steps where silent, like the wing beats of a moth. Slowly they got closer to their game. There were two bucks admits the females; Hivt locked onto the larger of the two as Ashpar stalked into some high grass to cover them.   
Slowly Hivt selected an arrow and knocked it, her eyes never left the tawny form of her selection.   
The arrow shot through the cold air and buried itself into the stag’s side causing it to wail out in surprise and pain. The distress call spooked the rest of the heard and sent them bolting every which way.   
Ashpar sprung after the wounded stag as Hivt knocked the second arrow to finish the job. She fired and the arrow sank into the buck’s chest; piercing the animal’s heart, toppling him over, the animal was dead before it hit the ground.   
Ashpar’s tail wagged as he trotted up to their prize. Hivt slipped off his back and began to work at gutting the animal. She made an effort to leave the liver, heart and kidneys intact and attached. Food around camp was a commodity in low supply; every piece counted. If she had anything to say about it, she’d be sure everyone was well fed.   
Hivt allowed Ashpar to eat what he pleased from the guts she’d removed, he’d more than earned the treat. He proceeded to lick the blood off her hands after she stowed the carcass on his back. Hivt gave him a scratch on the head before climbing up behind the large buck.   
As they made their way back Hivt could not push the thoughts of what had happened last night out of her mind. Why did Azog leap away from her the way he did when she tried to touch him?   
‘I shouldn’t have done that.’ She thought to herself shaking her head. She wanted to get to know him, but somehow she kept screwing things up.   
Soon they were back at camp and climbing up the molten grey stairs. Hivt dismounted and led Ashpar to the fire pit dropping the deer carcass beside it with a sickening thud.   
The noise woke up a few of the men, along with the cook. They seemed happy to know that with Hivt with them everyone wouldn’t go hungry.  
Azog appeared at the upper level as Hivt and Ashpar walked back to the further corner of the site.   
He was surprised to see such a fresh kill, but when he saw Hivt walking away his head put two and two together.   
He started to walk after her but the cooked advised him to leave her be.  
“She looks very down this morning, give her a little bit to herself.”  
Azog gave a nod to him and fallowed his advice. He watched sullenly as she climbed the ruins of an arch and took watch, sitting with her back against the clan.  
The sun steadily rose, and so did the other men as the venison stew was being completed. Hivt could smell it from where she was. Her stomach growled, reminding her how she had skipped dinner the night before.   
“Hey! Lone wolf.” Called a familiar voice from below.   
Hivt looked down to see Gazmud with a steaming bowl in his hands.  
“Don’t tell me you’re not hungry.”   
Smiling Hivt climbed down from her high perch and gratefully accepted the wooden bowl. Her mouth watered as the aroma of meat wafted up to her keen nose.   
“Not that I don’t enjoy a friendly face, but, where’s Lug?” Hivt looked around trying to locate the clan’s second in command.   
“Probably sleeping, the lazy lump.” He snorted as they began to walk to the fireside.   
As she looked about she notice Azog was awake too. Hivt also noticed how her avoided eyes contact with her. It seemed she was not the only one who was still uneasy after last night. Her heart sank to see what she’d done to the clan chief’s confidence  
Hivt scarfed down her breakfast, despite her churning stomach and excused herself from Gazmud’s company. Mustering up what courage she could as she approached the pale orc.   
“Azog?” The softness of Hivt’s voice instantly caught his attention. He noted how a barely noticeable blush began to emerge in her cheeks.   
”So.”> His deep voice was curt as he crossed his arms across his muscular chest.  
Hivt hesitated, trying to find the right words.   
“Elves on the horizon!”   
Hatred flashed in Azog’s eyes as he began giving orders to his men.   
>”Men take your mounts! We take the battle to them!”>   
Hivt grabbed her bow and quiver, slinging them across her chest she called for Ashpar.  
>”No!”> Azog yelled over the commotion as he grabbed her wrist.  
”Take these and don’t leave my side!”>   
Hivt nodded and secured the sword to her belt and put on the helmet. Lastly she adorned her wolf pelt, the mask of the wolf covering the top of the helmet, shoving only the iron tab that guarded the bridge of her nose. She also pulled on leather gloves for her bow.  
Leaping onto her warg Hivt felt the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. The group flooded sown the stairs on warg back, like a flooded river, unified and deadly.   
Hivt made good on her promise and Road next to Azog as they departed. The paw steps of the pack thundered, shaking the earth as they ran on. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife as they road towards the direction where Lug spotted the Elves.   
Sure enough Hivt spotted them first. She called out to Lug who road on her right.  
“Thirty men on horseback; three archers! They’re mine!” She yelled over the paw beats.   
Lug nodded as Hivt drew her bow, a fresh arrow was knocked as she took aim for one of the archers. She fired as soon as Azog gave an approving nod.  
The arrow sailed and hit the man in the throat, instantly sealing his fate. The other Elven men scrambled with shock as Hivt again fired another arrow. This one embedded itself in the next archer’s shoulder, throwing him off his white horse and rendering his bow arm useless.   
”One cannot tame the wind.”> She replied.  
A group of three elves assaulted them roaring their battle cries.   
Two began to over whelm Azog as Hivt freed the other’s head form it’s shoulders.   
Hivt’s heart wrenched as she heard Azog snarl in pain, she watched in horror as he staged back from his adversaries, his white hand pressed to his chest as black blood trickled through his fingers.  
Blinded by worry and blood lust Hivt threw her-self at the elf who had wounded her chief and who was attempting to stab the blade into his stomach as he fought the other off.   
Her attack threw the man onto his back; snarling Hivt kicked the sword from his hand then plunged her sword into his chest. Blood spattered across her face as she brought the blade down again and again until the warrior beneath her no longer moved.   
Panting she looked about and saw that the battle was over. Her heart wrenched at the sight of three of their own lying still in the grass.   
Hivt began to panic as she looked about, desperately searching for Azog. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him stagger to his feet; back blood was smeared on his chest along with red blood of elves spattered on his arms and face.  
Panting he looked about, he heaved a sigh of relief as he spotted her. Sheathing her weapon Hivt ran to him. He stopped her as she tried to pull of her gloves to tend to his slash wound.   
”I’m okay.”> She assured him after seeing his expression.  
>”Lug! Gather those with serious wounds and bring them to me now!”>   
Lug nodded and carried out her order. One by one the men and warg alike came to her and she healed every wound one could think of; slashes, stabs, nicks, broken noses and lost eyes.   
Her stomach churned as she worked. As she finished she felt better knowing she could help.  
The order was given to move out and Hivt called Ashpar. She was relieved that her warg was alright. She mounted the beast and road beside Azog as the wargs trotted along.   
Her heart ached at the sight of his bleeding wound; blood was starting to dribble down his stomach.   
>”Azog, you have to let me care for that!”> Her voice was thick with worry.  



	8. Fine Lines (part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAAAH! AO3 WON'T LET ME POST THE FULL CHAPTER!!!!! GAAAAAAAAH IM DIEING....I'LL POST A PATR TWO!

The afternoon sun beat down upon the clan as they made their way up to Weathertop; the mean where weary. Some still had minor injuries. Knowing that she only had a limited amount of times she could use her spell to heal them Hivt dictated that only serious injuries be treated. She would have to care for the pack the old fashioned way.  
Silently she thanked Bula for the massive supply of medicinal plants. As she made her way to her den she wondered how Bula and the other girls were doing; surely they were well protected by the men that had been left behind to guard them.  
The camp grew silent as they realized that three where missing from their ranks. She saw the grief on their faces; despite their best attempts to hide it away. Sighing she fetched her bag and proceeded to go from one cluster of men to another. Making sure their wounds where clean and well cared for.  
They regarded her with respect for all her tireless work, thanking her as she did all she could do. Sighing she got to Lug and Gazmud, the brothers looked tired but for the most part unharmed aside from a few blooming bruises and scrapes.  
“You need to clean yourself up there medic,” Gazmud commented pointing to her forehead. “You’re just as important as any of us.”  
Hivt nodded and put a hand on his shoulder and gave a meek smile.  
“I will once I know everyone is alright.” She looked about for the pack’s leader. She found him sitting on the edge of the ruins on the upper level, his back to the camp.  
Slowly she approached him, careful not to do anything that may upset him.  
>” You need to let me take a look at your wounds, please?”> She murmured sitting down next to him.  
He said nothing, just stared at the horizon ahead of him. Slowly his head turned to her and his eyes focused in into the blood on her head.  
”No, Your slash is more serious than my ripped stitches. I’m not even bleeding anymore.”> Her voice had an assertive edge, as if it would help her convince Azog to let her help him.  
He turned back to her, his eyes scanning her face as she dug through her bag pulling out labeled pouches and a sealed drinking skin. Grunting he turned his while body to face her chris-crossing his legs.  
She put a few leaves that resembles green moth antenna and a little of the liquid from the flask. As she ground the mixture with the pummel the sharp scent bit at both of their noses.  
” five pieces of yarrow and achohol.”> She replied as she began to ground the mash again.  
”It’ll work as a disinfectant, It’s going to sting a bit, you might want a swig of this.”> She replied as she offered him the drinking skin.  
He shook his head turning down the suppressant; he never took anything to dull pain unless he absolutely had to. He never liked how anything that would dull pain clouded his mind.  
Slowly Hivt inched forward, taking a little of the mash onto her fingers while she held the stone cup in her other hand. Gently as she could she spread the green substance onto his wound; Azog flinched slightly as his slash mark burned, emitting only a soft growl, trying to hide his discomfort.  
>”Sorry.”> Hivt whispered soothingly as she took more from the cup and proceeded to spread it over the grey mark.  
She pulled away and set the cup down as soon as the slash was covered in the remedy and again began to rifle through her pack pulling out a roll of bandages.  
”Yes, unless you want a fatal infection. Some of the other men have bandages too, wear them like a badge of honor; they show what you survived.”>  
Azog held still as she wound the soft fabric strip about his chest then tied it tight and tucked the excess into one of the layers.  
>”I’ll have to change those bandages at some point tomorrow.”>  
Azog nodded and shifted in his place trying to get more comfortable.  
”That’s why I was avoiding that.” > Hivt chuckled softly; as she took the wadded bandage from him and inspected the blood.  
>”Happy now?”> A laugh worked into her words, showing him that all was well.  
He laughed, his deep voice boomed. Hivt smiled her heart warming. Laughing along she rose from her place rubbing her until a sharp pain ripped through her side causing her to stumble. Next thing she knew Azog had caught her with his good arm and sat her down against one of the ruins.  
Trying to move only brought her more pain; even breathing filled her with agony. Her face contorted as she writhed clutching her sides.  
”Hold her still!”> Lug yelled as he and the spare medic charged up the steps.  
Azog took her in his arms sitting with her in front of him.  
”Sit beside her on the steps, keep her calm!”> Yelled the medic.  
Azog leapt around her and settled himself on one of the lover steps.  
Her breath was ragged and gasping as she did her best not to move, her nails scraped against the stone. The other men looked on wide eyed at the four.  
”Broken rib, completely snapped off.”> The medic grumbled.  
The Medic drew his blade and yelped in surprise as Azog seized his hand snarling.  
”She’s in pain! Can you not see that? What would you have me do?”>  
Azog’s mind raced as he cursed, trying to find a way to save their huntress’s life.  
”Knock me out.”> Her request caused all three to flinch.  
But before Azog could protest Lug gave her a good knock on the head. With a little grunt she went limp in Azog’s arms. 

Without another word the medic set to His work. Azog focused on her unconscious face; as if his gaze kept her in the world of the living.  
The medic was quick with his job and she was sewn back up in no time. With a fresh bandage about her ribcage Azog gingerly worked her into his arms and picked her up.  
Lug nodded to him after some slight confusion subsided.  
>”Good idea, she shouldn’t be sleeping in that cold den. A watchful eye isn’t a bad idea either.”>  
Azog gave a curt nod and carried Hivt to the edge of the ruins were there was a secret passage behind a mass of ruins that led to an open space about ten by twenty feet in area. Gently he placed her on the pile of pelts that served as his bed and pulled a thick blanket over her body.  
Sighing he sat with his back pressed against the cool stone. Sighing he rubbed his face, trying to calm the thoughts that curled in his skull.  
How could she have been able to hide such an injury from him? He sighed letting his hand fall from his face as he looked towards her still form.  
She could have died. He could have lost her. His heart wrenched at the thought. The only solace he could take at that point was the fact that he had killed the scum responsible when he abruptly landed after Azog threw him.  
He looked back over the horizon, the late afternoon sun hung low in the sky. As he looked out across the land Hivt stirred under the blanket.  
At first it was pure blackness, and warmth; like the summer. Slowly she opened her eyes and stretched her limbs. A dull ach radiated from her side as she remembered what had happened. She allowed her eyes to scan the area about her. Disorientation gripped her when she realized she was not in her den.  
Groaning she sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned aloud. The pale orc saw her awake before she noticed him; he walked over to her side and sat down on a rock four feet from her.  
Hivt looked about and saw him as he seated himself.  
”You were out for about an hour,” He paused trying to figure how to answer her other question. “You’re in my bed.””Why did you hide your wound from me?””You could have died! Do you know this!?”> He snarled squaring his shoulders; anger was written all over his face.  
”What do you expect me to think after you pull something like that!”> There was no sympathy in his voice, only anger.  
Hivt growled at him loud and deep, like a wolf that had been cornered. Her face shown anger, but her eyes showed her true feelings. Feelings of hurt that she tried her best to lock away; his words had cut her deep.  
He just barely caught a glimpse of the look in her eyes before she turned her back to him completely. The angry expression on his face melted into one of stern remorse.  
>”Hivt, I didn’t mean it.”> He walked over to her, then kneeled right behind her so the where approximately the same height.  
>”Then why would you say it?” Hivt whipped around to face him, “Why wou-.”


	9. Fine lines (part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 is being a butt and not letting me post! it keeps cutting out everything i post and adds the last paragraph of the last page!  
> GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH
> 
> SOOOOO WORTH IT THOUGH! i promise!  
> there will be raging feels!
> 
> Shit gets real here!

”What do you expect me to think after you pull something like that!”> There was no sympathy in his voice, only anger.   
Hivt growled at him loud and deep, like a wolf that had been cornered. Her face shown anger, but her eyes showed her true feelings. Feelings of hurt that she tried her best to lock away; his words had cut her deep.   
He just barely caught a glimpse of the look in her eyes before she turned her back to him completely. The angry expression on his face melted into one of stern remorse.   
>”Hivt, I didn’t mean it.”> He walked over to her, then kneeled right behind her so the where approximately the same height.  
>”Then why would you say it?” Hivt whipped around to face him, “Why wou-.”She never got to finish her sentence.  
He grabbed her by the waist using the crook of his bad arm. She felt his hand at the back of her head, warm but firm. Pulling her close he did something she never expected.  
With his hand twined in the soft mahogany curls of her hair he pressed his mouth roughly against hers.  
Her anger melted as a wild spark surged through her body, making her close her eyes and kiss back hard. Neither pain nor fear could distract her from the lips that moved against her own.  
Her hands skimmed up his chest, over the soft bandages where they came to rest. When she thought the kiss was over she pulled her lips back only mere millimeters only to find Azog wasn’t done with her. She whimpered as his lips crashed back against hers, his grip on her waist tightened, pulling her against him as she kissed back hungrily. She wanted nothing more than for him to continue.  
Her heart raced as she nibbled gently at his lower lip, earning her a suppressed, husky groan from him.  
He could barely control himself as kissed her fiercely. The feeling of her warm full lips against his scarred mouth was maddening. He’d yearned for it since the day he gave her the fox pelt for Gozad.  
He wanted her, badly; every sinew, every fiber of his being screamed for her as he felt her hands on his chest.  
His heart had been aching for companionship. Hivt had captivated him since the moment he saw her.  
He needed her; not just physically but emotionally. He used to have violent out bursts before she had come into his life.  
Slowly his kisses softened, little by little till they stopped.  
For a moment all she could do is stand there. Their faces still close; she could hear him breath softly.  
Quietly Azog whispered into to her ear, just loud enough for her to hear.  
“Ambal baalak-izub.” He murmured. ‘My pretty half breed.’  
“Gorûrz durub-izub.” She whispered back, almost unheard. “My tough ruler.”  
He stood up slowly, letting his left arm fall away from her frame. His hand slipped from her hair to under her chin. Gently he kissed her forehead and beckoned her to fallow him.  



	10. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog needs to get his shit together. Poor guy is confused, agitated and... well.......love struk for lack of a better word.
> 
> Watch out Hivt! He'll eat you alive girl!

”If the elven kingdom continues to interfere then we must call upon our old allies. Tomorrow we will return to the clan’s cavern. Then we send word to our brother tribe in the north!”>  
Excitement rose within Hivt. She dearly missed the girls, and Gozad. She had been worrying about the wayward pup since she had left.  
She worried what Bula would say about her cuts and fresh bruises. She was certain that her surrogate mother would faint at the detail of her shortened rib. Supper was handed out as the meeting went on. Hivt began to nod up as she sat.  
“Wolf?” Whispered a familiar voice.  
Turge gently nudged her from her sitting slumber and handed her a bowl of leftover deer. She smile at him and thanked him.  
“We depart at first light, tomorrow. We all rest early.”  
Hivt paused in mid chew.  
“Everyone, who’ll stand guard?” She inquired.  
The thought of an elven platoon slaughtering the pack as they sleep sent ice through her veins.  
“Azog and his warg will stand watch.”  
“Azog?” Hivt was puzzled. Usually the leader disappeared to his quarters as soon as he could.  
Turge nodded and turned to receive the bowl passed to him. She looked about the oval shaped mass of orcs as they sat about the fire. She saw Azog who glanced up at her, her heart sunk as he turned away to chat with Lug. There was no difference between how he looked at her now and how he had before their encounter half an hour ago.  
Hivt felt her heart tremble, and then it grew cold. She felt so very used, how could he be so stand offish? Was all that happened just to take advantage of her?  
Abruptly she got up, trying to stifle a groan in reaction to her throbbing side. The movement drew the attention from every orc in the campsite. Lug threw Hivt a questioning glance as she turned to leave.  
“I’m tired.” She explained.  
“You didn’t finish your meal.” Lug replied; a bit worried. Hivt always finished her meals and wasted nothing.  
“Not hungry.” She grumbled as she stalked off to her den.  
Normally she had a placid disposition, but with the battle, the wounds, her throbbing head and Azog’s wishy-washy behavior she was getting cranky. After giving Ashpar a goodnight pat she crawled in under her blankets; kicking off her boots she realized how soar her feet where.  
As Hivt finally dosed off the scent of rain was on the wind; with it dark clouds began to gather. The rain began to fall soon after, starting in a drizzle till it progressed into a down pour. The men hunkered down where they could; setting up tarps on the overhangs of the broken arches. The looked towards Hivt’s den with envy. If only they had been wiser and looked about the first day they arrived.  
But even Hivt didn’t sleep as well as she could. She dreamt of sullen memories, induced by the sound and smell of rain.  
She dreamt of the home she was raised in. It was eerily quiet, nothing moved in the grey light. Hivt called out to her Mother and Father only to find no noise came from her lips. She searched the home and could not find a trace of them till she reached the garden. Twho mounds of black earth where in the wild flower patch.  
“You failed,” A ghostly voice wailed.  
Hivt turned to see Bula; her back to Hivt.  
Bula turned eyes closed.  
“You promised you’d come home.” With that her eyes opened.  
Hivt wailed soundlessly at the sight of white dead eyes. Bula began to fall to pieces in front of her, the wind caring her off like dust.  
“BULA!” She wailed as she jolted awake.  
She trembled in her place as she fought to get her bearings. Ashpar whimpered outside the den, sensing her distress. His muzzle poked through the opening trying to see if she was alright. Hivt sighed and patted the massive muzzle and began to pack her things.  
She rolled the blanket and hooked it to the bag using it’s spare straps, she made sure no herbs where missing as well.  
The pain in her side spiked as she crawled out of her den; grumbling she did her best to ignore it as she reached for her bow and quiver.  
Nearby Lug saw her rise and called out to her as he approached.  
“You alright?” He called before her reached her.  
“I’ve been better.” She sighed as she petted Ashpar.  
“Have you seen Azog?” Hivt stiffened at the question’ how would she know?  
“No, why?” She responded curtly.  
Lug shrugged as Hivt sighed and loaded her stuff.  
“We leave in twenty minutes, be ready.” Lug advised as he set off to find their wayward chief.  
Hivt climbed up onto her perch atop the ruin of an arch and stared out over the territory. Her eyes scanned for the pallor orc. She spotted the white warg nipping at some of the other mounts; he was without his master.  
Sighing she recalled last night. She hated how she had acted; but she was saddened how Azog had ignored her the rest of the night. Was he ashamed of her? Hivt huffed at the thought; the big, tough chief probably thinks he can’t afford to waste his time on such a soft creature.  
She growled at herself for letting him kiss her so easily; yet somehow she didn’t regret it. She shivered at the thought and did her best to push it from her mind. Things where too complicated as is. They were searching to find dwarves, got distracted by those damned elves. They were probably tens of miles away by now.  
The whole thing had been a fruitless waste of valuable time. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms about them, lightly breathing as she rested her chin upon her knees. All she wanted now was to get back to the cavern. Back to Bula and the girls, and Gozad. She missed the wargling terribly.  
She looked up into the lightening sky and realized that for the first time in her life, she was home sick. Home, she never thought she’d call anyplace by that name. It was about time to return there, so, with a grunt she got up and slowly descended from her lookout spot.  
Ashpar got up, sensing that it was time to depart and trotted over to her. Hivt cursed silently as her sides screamed with painful complaint as she attempted to hop onto the beast’s back. Growling she rested for a bit against the old tree by her temporary den.  
Ashpar whimpered, sensing her deep frustration. He crouched down to the perfect level for his healing rider.  
“You are such a good warg.” Hivt cooed as she climbed on after re-securing her things on her back. Ashpar uttered a course purr as she rubbed him between the shoulder blades. With that they fell into line with the other riders as they filed down the grey stairs.  
Up ahead Hivt spotted Azog atop his warg; wishing to avoid him she steered Ashpar to the back fourth of the pack as they all trotted along.  
Turge and his warg fell into stride next to Hivt at the left; likewise so did the spare medic on her left. The next thing she knew Gazmud as well had fallen into the line, all four walked abreast to one another. She regarded them with friendly smiles; small thanks for the company.  
“Wolf,” Turge rasped, attempting to whisper, “We know how leader treat you. We not like how he push you away.”  
The other two nodded in agreement as her face began to grow warm.  
“We trust blue eyes. She is fair.” The medic added, speaking for the other two.  
Hivt smiled, but then it quickly dissipated as she began to worry.  
“Look, I appreciate the support; but Azog is still out leader. I will remain loyal, until he tries to chop my head off that is.” Hivt whispered to the three.  
They all nodded franticly in agreement, dispelling any doubt of loyalty to Azog.  
Hivt turned back to the medic who had undoubtedly saved her life the day prior.  
“What is your name medic?” She called out to him as the pace of the pack began to speed up.  
“Urgim.” He called back.  
Hivt nodded and called out again.  
“Thank you for saving my life yesterday!” She yelled over the sound of thundering paws.  
He made a gesture that told her ‘eh, no problem.’ With that they silently rode on.

Miles behind them trouble brewed. The elf Hivt had left pinned to the ground by his sword had just arrived back to the kingdom. He had lost much blood and upon arrival fell from his horse; he had blacked out.

The hours passed quickly as Hivt spotted familiar landmarks. The river was swollen with rain water. The men where weary to cross; impatience grew in Hivt as she steered to the left out of the mass of riders.  
Turge, Gazmud and Urgim wearily fallowed as she drove Ashpar to the water’s edge. Azog, who had too stopped short at the edge, turned his head growling to see who was breaking rank; to his surprise he saw Hivt prodding Ashpar on through the rippling water.  
She gently cooed the warg along, stroking his neck reassuringly as his paws scraped along the pebbly bottom; the water was to his chest. As they reached the farthest most edge the warg sprinted through the shallows, then nearly threw Hivt off as he shook the water from his drenched fur.  
“Well, come along!” Hivt yelled across to her three followers.  
One by one they did as she had done; and one by one the rest of the pack crossed where she had.  
Azog merely huffed and ran his white warg through the river causing waves of water to rush over the two.  
Hivt Had to bite her tongue and cover her mouth to keep from laughing as Azog dismounted snarling. He was soaked to the bone, and looking very much displeased.  
“Half hour break.” He snarled as he turned away from the group; his pride seriously hurt.  
The temperature had gone up drastically, causing all to notice their sweat as they dismounted.  
Hivt smiled at an idea to help make Azog feel better. Quietly she unloaded her things and removed her boots, socks, and her half corset. The men began to watch, puzzled as she rolled up her pants to mid-thigh height.  
Silently she walked into the water in the shallows. The reflections shown silver against her cream skin, the water was refreshingly cool.  
Suddenly she felt a soft shove from behind and she tumbled into cold, chest high water. Gasping and yelping at the cold she looked up into Ashpar’s furry brown face.  
The men began to laugh, even Azog was roaring with laughter with his arms crossed against his chest.  
“Why you little shit!” Hivt yelled as she giggled grabbing the warg’s face in a cold embrace and dunking his head into the cold water.  
Growling playfully he shook Hivt off and began romping in the water. Still laughing Hivt pulled herself from the water and into the shallows.  
“Enjoy the water miss?” Lug teased.  
“Yes,” Hivt smiled evilly, “Why don’t you try?” She laughed as she pushed him into the water.  
He sat there stunned for a few seconds as the men struggled to keep their mirth in check.  
“Oh you’re going to get it now!” Lug threatened while chuckling.  
Hivt yelped and ran to Ashpar where he had returned by her stuff. Lug on the other hand had little grace, if any; kept slipping on the stones beneath his feet.  
The pack settled after the little unintentional show. Hivt sat with Lug, Ashpar, Turge and Urgim in the warm sunlight; in that order.  
Azog sat away from the group. His mood had been lightened by the water incident. As Hivt looked over the opposite horizon Azog stole glances in her direction.  
He’d been able to Avoid her most of the day till now. The night before he’d given into his longing to kiss her, feeling weak afterwards; he’d been raised and trained to ignore and resist such feelings. He also felt as if he went too far too soon.  
‘She kissed back, did she not?’ He thought within his head. He knew she had. His mind kept rushing back to the feel of her against his thin lips. How could something that was supposed to be bad, feel so right?  
He wrenched his thoughts away from the subject and tried not to look at her; for fear that she was looking at him.  
It didn’t last long till he was again looking back at her. Stealing glances at her form. The way the wet fabric clung to her every curve drove him mad; his attempts to keep his eyes away where fruitless. Especially when he saw the way the fabric of her shirt clung to her breasts. How he could see the outline of her undershirt beneath the thin, pale layer of cloth.  
His mind roared for him to stop looking back at her, but something within him, something more powerful drove him a thief of glances.  
Hivt heard Azog move as he stood and roused his warg from where it lay. He ordered the riders to mount their wargs.  
Hivt thanked god that at least her pants had finally dried off as she pulled her socks and boots back on. After shouldering her pack, quiver and bow she climbed onto a crouching Ashpar and rode along with her three newest friends. This time riding a little closer to the front as the pack ran. The air that rushed about them quickly dried Hivt, her mount and Lug off. Hivt did her best to put her half corset back on as she squeezed her mount with her knees; she was happy to be covered again.  
Darkness fell as they were still away from the cavers.  
Azog permitted his thoughts to wander where they pleased, knowing the men would not see the pallor grey of his blush as he thought of Hivt.


	11. United we stand (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to home sweet home :)  
> part one cuz AO3 is being a butt.

The land was washed with the silver light of the quarter moon. Both wargs and riders where weary from long hours of travel, the tail was treacherous in the dim light. Hivt had little trouble though; her light colored eyes were able to utilize every drop of light. Her counterparts shifted uneasily, blinded by the night air, which to them was black as pitch. All they could do was fallow the rider in front of them and hope he knew where to drive his warg.  
“Hivt,” Lug called from the head of the pack, “We need you up here!”  
Hivt excused herself from her traveling companions and roused Ashpar into a run so she could catch up with the front. She smiled at Lug in greeting, she gave Azog a curt nod, tensing her muscles in his presence. They fell into line, three abreast leading the clan. Lug road his warg between her and Azog, Hivt was thankful for it.  
“You two are both needed to lead; only you have eyesight good enough to lead by this light.” Lug explained to her.  
Nodding she was allowed to take point. Her keen eyes scanned the earth as the clan fell into line behind her. She lead them by the familiar smells and sights. The lands where silent, only the crunch of the dry grass and the cries of an owl broke it.  
It wasn’t long before Hivt abruptly halted the line. She scented the air with a deep inhale. Azog watched her, the moonlight making her skin glow silver along her face and neck.  
“What is it?” Lug asked, breaking Azog’s train of thought.  
She breathed deep. She smelled sweet grass, stone, freashly cut wood and fire smoke.  
”He knows.”>  
They watched as the girls tried to corral Hivt and her Warg into their quarters. But Hivt told them to wait as she led Ashpar to Lug.  
“He was a wonderful warg. Treat him well for me please?” She gave the beast a pat and rejoined the girls; her little warg at her heels.  
As Lug lead Ashpar to the den Azog stalked into his quarters. A fire was burning in its place, casting golden light about the walls. The night was growing old, the clan nesteled into their beds and slept.  
Gozad was curled in beside Hivt, feeling like the happiest cub in the world. The saddening memories of his mother’s rejection where almost forgotten. All he wished to do was stay with Hivt, and never let her be harmed again. He felt a twinge of guilt at the fact he hadn’t been able to escape the girls to find and protect her.  
The cavern was quiet as Azog too tried to rest his weary body. But his mind was stubborn; it buzzed on with many thoughts. He had noticed how Hivt was now too avoiding him as he had her.  
He regretted it, how he’d treated her. He was still so confused about how he felt about her. She is a worthy warrior; cunning, quick, ferocious, strong, brave and fiercely loyal.  
His thoughts went back to the day she had pretty much saved his life. How she fought tooth and nail without even a glimse of fear.  
Sighing he pulled something that was tucked into his waistband. He wondered why he kept it after Urgim handed it to him. The white bone was still stained with blood; it was as long as his index finger and almost twice as thick. He sat down and turned it in his fingers.  
He tried not to imagine the many blows she must have received to break such a strong bone completely. Grunting he lay back onto his bed, the ribs fragment still in his hand. His mind buzzed about the question on how to get her back.  
Azog drew his knife, and began to carve away at the bone. The night was old and almost giving way to day when he finally finished his work. Satisfied, he could now rest.  
His dreams where filled with the images of victorious battle. Then to green forests; he dreamt of two wolves; one white as snow, massive and strong. The other was smaller, its pelt black as midnight. They were running, side by side. Azog would later think nothing of the dream, but it had been years since he’d had such a peaceful dream.  
Not since the treacherous woman who was his first mate had passed away. His sleep was deep just as Hivt’s was as she too dreamed of forests and wolves. 

Hivt awoke as Gozad shifted beside her. It was noon, she’d horribly overslept, or, was she permitted to? She yawned as she stretched and rose wearily from her warm pelts and entered the main chamber; her dusty brown warg at her side.  
“About time you woke up!” Yotul called to her from the fireside.  
“Azog told us to have you find him.” Shern added, a smile stretched on her face.  
Hivt gave a curt nod; the girls were surprised at the sullen gesture as she left their presence. Hivt knew where to find the stand offish male; with little hesitation she entered his quarters where he sat with his warg by the fireside. Gozad who was still weary of Azog stopped short of the entrance and waited.  
”Why would I let die a valued member of the clan?”> He asked of her.  
Hivt turned away from him sighing and gave a shrug.  
>”I do not yet know how to handle the feelings you give me Hivt. I do not wish to ignore you bust sometimes must. I feel weak around you yet I enjoy it more than the thrill of battle. I feel vulnerable.”>  
Hivt turned back to him after whipping the tears from her eyes. She noticed he had pulled something from his waistband and was now clenched in his white fist. He turned his hand palm up and opened it. A white wolf carved from some sort of bone was strung onto a leather chord. Slowly he dangled the loop over her head and around her neck, not letting go of the charm.  
He kneeled to her height and held the charm within her line of sight.  
>”You’re bone, my apology gift.”


	12. United we stand part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, long hiatus, sorry all, I was having major computer issues. So I wrote this on my iPod.  
> Sorry it's short! Enjoy!
> 
> Other Tolkien characters should be comming in soon :)

Hivt staired into his eyes trying to collect her thoughts. <" you have no reason to be sorry."< her voice barely a whisper. Azog snorted, >" I led you into harms way, then avoided you. Little warrior, you could have perished."> Hivt saw how his muscles tensed with anger. Not at her but with himself. Befor Azog could say more Hivt pulled herself to him hugging him the best she could. The tender gesture caused Azog to flinch, never befor had anyone imbraced him in such a way. <"You needlessly burden yourself with worry. You need a day off."< she implored. Azog chuckled at her words. Slowly he allowed himself to hug her back with his good arm. He found himself pressing his face into the top of her head, into her soft mahogany hair. The sent was of dried grass, fur and spring; it soothed his worry. " leaders get no days off" he said in choppy Weston. His orcish accent mangled the words slightly, but Hivt managed to understand what he was attempting to say. Hivt sighed at his stubbornness then she noticed the dirty bandage still on his chest. <"you should have changed that bandage. If it gets infected it can kill you!"< Azog gave a curt laugh and rolled his eyes as she pulled away to inspect the wound. > " same goes for you. I say your gift of healing, why did you not use it to help your wound?"> Hivt sighed crossing her arms. <"there's a limit to how many times I can use it, besides, right now the others need it more than I. Now please sit so I can treat this wound for you."< Huffing annoyed he did as he was directed, not liking to be told what to do. He watched Hivt closely as she un wound the bandages from about his chest, each layer revealing more and more black blood. Suddenly from behind her a low growl rumbled. Hivt whipped around to see the white warg staing her down teeth bared. Azog barked a sharp word at the beast making it cover its teeth and whimper. " He think you hurt me." Azog explained yet again in Weston . He obviously had been practicing for her. Hivt nodded and got back to work. The bandages where now heaped into a pile blotched and stained black. "Is not that bad." Azog scoffed as Hivt began to fuss over him. "Not bad?! Azog! Your chest is sliced open! Stay while I get more supplies." Azog couldn't help but smile as she left. She was a little spitfire but with a lot of heart. >" admit it, she's nice to have round."< he called over his shoulder to the warg who had settled beside the fire. The beast gave a huff and rested its massive head atop its paws. He felt blood oozing down his chest, Hivt had been right. But he wasn't going to admit that. Just as Azog predicted Hivt went into a tizzy over his chest bleeding yet again. Gently she dabbed the fresh blood away and cleaned the wound with the alcohol she'd been using. Azog snarled softly at the burning sensation it gave causing Hivt it flinch. Embarrassed by his lack of self control Azog murmured an apology. "Hold very still now ok?" Hivt placed her hands over his wounds and began to mourners few words over and over. Azog had no idea what she was saying as a cool soothing sensation spread through his chest. He looked down as she removed her hands from him. The wounds where gone leaving faint grey lines, barely noticeable unless one really looked, unlike his other scars. "Feel better?" Hivt inquired as she inspected her work. Azog nodded staring ceriously at her hands. Gently he picked une up and looked over it, his brows furrowing in confusion. "What? What's wrong?" Hivt asked worried "Nothing, how? How are you able to do that?" His grasp on her hand was gentle. "Not sure, just been that way for as long as I can remember. It only helps wounds though, not illness." Her expression saddened a little. " when I was young, my parents caught a plague, since their marriage wasn't consittered ethical in Murkwood they refused any help." "That's why you hate them." Hivt nodded solumly. " I'd like nothing more that to see their king's head roll for his incolence." Azog gave a devious smile at her blood lust. Yes. She was nice to have around. Meanwhile back at the border of the elven kingdom the warrior Hivt had spared managed to report back to his king. "A halfbreed you say? Amoung orcs?" The king shook his head troubled, his crown like antlers shifting atop his head. "Yes sire, a woman. She rides atop a warg and wears the pelt of a black wolf! She fights at the side of the Pale orc! Azog the defiler." Anger shown in the kings face. "Find them! Kill her precious black blood and bring her to me! Seperate them at any cost! United they stand, separate they fall."


	13. Voice in side your head

After Hivt had assisted Azog with his wounds she went to go find Gozad. She found him in the warg den hackles raised leering at his litter mates and mother. One of his litter mates, the first born turned to growl at him.  
Befor she knew what she was doing a growl ripped through her throte as she leapt infront of Gozad protectively. Surprised the cub yelped and scrambled away. Sighing she looked back at her wargling.  
His mother had gotten up and was growling lowly at him.

"Let him be!" Hivt snarled pushing the mother away from him.

"Was it not enough that you rejected him?! Leave my cub be."  
The female backed off as if to understand the anger in her voice.  
Hivt turned and beckoned he cub to fallow, they walked till they had taken a few steps from the cavern entrance. Gozad's expression was down and dismal his short tail drooping.  
Hivt knelt down and took his face in her hands. He had grown in their short time apart he was now the size of a newborn horse.

"Don't let them get to you. Just because your different doesn't mean your any less important. Your special Gozad, your strong; tough as nails. That's why I gave you your name, it means nail. I chose you because you're different, like me."  
Gozad whimpered softly and licked her cheek. Suddenly Hivt heard something, a young voice.  
" mother master."  
Hivt froze looking into his pale yellow eyes.

"Something wrong?"  
Hivt looked up to see Lug standing at the cavern entrance.  
"I think I'm loosing my mind. Could have sworn Gozad talked to me."  
Lug began to chuckle.

"Has Azog not told you of The bond between warg and rider?"  
Hivt shook her head.

Lug explained that during the bonding proses between warg and rider the two would be able to communicate. Only wargs could only communicate through thought.  
"Have you not seen men talking to their mounts?"  
Hivt thought back to the times she had been in the warg den.  
"Yes." She replied.  
" what did he say?"  
Hivt looked back at Gozad and smiled. "Mother master." She told him. Lug smiled. "Communications from him will be brief but they'll become more. Ommon as he ages. Soon you won't be able to shut me up. Tallest that's the fact with Ashpar." Hivt laughed and patted Gozad gently. "Say it again for me. Please?" Again she heard the young voice as it stammered. "M-mother master." Hivt grinned and nuzzled her nose into the top of his head. Lug smiled and left them to spend time with one another. As Lug walked into the cavern he crossed pathes with Azog. <"It maybe time for Hivt to start to train her warg, he started thought channeling."< >"This early?"> Azog remarked. Lug nodded. <"She knows how to pick a good warg. Just like its sire."< Azog nodded in agreement, his warg had began to thought thought channel early aswell. >"What did he say to her?"> Azog inquired. <"Mother master."< Lug replied. Azog have a curt nod and walked towards the cave entrance. As he looked out he say Hivt running around with Gozad through the grass. There was a smile apon her face as they rough housed. Play growls where made as the two chased one another and occasionally batted at one another with careful limbs. Gozad's tongue loled out of his mouth as he panted, Hivt's movements and dodges where too quick for him. Azog couldn't help but smile at how the two reminded him of his warg when he too was a cub. From behind him he could hear a familiar set of paw steps approach. Hivt didn't notice the orc and beast that watched her play with her young companion. She was lucky she was swift or her young pony sized wargling would knock her over. "Easy you! I cannot take you kunting if you break me!" Excitement grew in Gozad's eyes as she spoke and images of small game and deer flashed in Hivt's head that her cub had channeled. Hivt grinned at his eagerness. "Next hunt, I promise. But only if you behave." Gozad wagged his tail as he channeled his thoughts again. "Yes Hiv-ma." Hivt laughed realizing that Gozad was trying to find a name to adress her with. Who knew she would come to love the small voice inside her head.


	14. mental image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crap I've been gone forever, i'm sooooo sorry for all the gaps. a lot going on in my life that i will not bore you with.  
> either way, this chapter may get a little...er.....adult rated, nothing heavy YET  
> enjoy.

Dusk was begging to fall over the hills when the cold air began to bite. Despite the growing chill Hivt was seated upon the grassy ground with Gozad at her side huffing after their game. Her eyes scanned the sky watching the clouds turn pink in the sky that looked to be painted like fire.  
"If you stay out here much longer you'll catch death." Bula's familiarly gentle voice stated. She had seen Hivt playing with her cub hours ago.  
Hivt smiled as she acknowledged the female orc.  
"It's just so beautiful, the sky. Feels like forever since I've seen it in such a way." She sighed.  
Bula nodded with agreement.  
"I've meant to ask if you where alright, battle doesn't usually sit well the first time." There was motherly concern on her face.  
"I'm ok, really. Just happy to be.." She stopped a moment smiling to herself.  
"Hivt? Happy to be what?"  
Hivt stood up and smiled even more.  
"Home. I'm happy to be home."  
It had been many years since she could say such a thing. Before the clan found her the hole in the ground had been the closest thing to home. But it was just a dirty, damp pit in Hivt's memory.

The three made their way up the slight slope to the cave, that was when Bula noticed the charm about Hivt's neck. She said nothing though remembering how Azog had watched her halfbreed friend from afar. How whenever she was near his demeanor seemed to soften, relax even. Bula smiled to herself, remembering how high strung Azog was before Hivt was brought to join them. The massive male was still a rough about the edges and still had his famous short temper. Bula's attention snapped back as they entered their quarters with the others.

Meanwhile Azog was about the main chamber taking mental note of the warriors still showing sighs of injury and fatiuge. Upon sighting his chief Lug respectfully beckoned to him.  
"What is it Lug," Azog growled lowly, " I have things to attend to."  
Despite he growl Lug smirked, obviously used to Azog's course temper.  
"Forgive me if I seem to be intruding but, Hivt and I have become friends since she has joined."  
Azog tensed slightly eyeing Lug.  
"I've seen how you watch her, and I see how she looks upon you." Lug went on choosing his words carefully.  
Azog's impatience began to show on his scared face as his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"What I'm trying to say is, pursue her. Let me worry about the cave for a day or two."  
Azog just stared at Lug, causing the smaller orc's skin to crawl like a pile of maggots. Then Azog slowly nodded his head.  
"Day after tomorrow. We just came from battle. Let her rest. Have Bula tell her it's a hunting trip." His voice was lower as if speaking of something forbidden before turning away.  
Lug smiled as His leader stalked away. A male at the top of a clan, yet so guarded over his emotions.

Back in the women's quarters the girls had noticed Hivt's charm when Lug came to speak to Bula. If by speak one means a whisper in the ear as if it where gossip the two where sharing then yes speaking.

Azog watched from afar as Lug left the women's den and as Bula and Hivt did the same a few moments later. Bula conversed with the object of his attention in westron, a dialect he was only able to speak a few gargled sentences of even with Bula's direction let alone understand it besides what Hivt spoke. The words the spoke to one another where gibberish to him but he could tell Bula was telling her what he wanted. That the two of them would go on a hunting trip lasting a day or two to restock and the reason why it was just them was because smaller hunting parties make for wider ranges.  
Azog watched tentatively eyeing Hivt's reactions.  
Before he knew it his eyes where scanning over her frame. Small compared to his seven foot stature but by no means fragile. But his eyes where not looking for strength per say. From his own den his eyes raked over her. She was well built to his eye, strong legs, wide curving hips, full lips colored like rose petals. As he scanned her body his own began to react to the careful inspection. Cursing softly to himself he tore his gaze from her and turned and walked through the curtians that gave his den privacy. His eyes where working their way down her neck to her breasts when he realized IT. IT had a mind of its own and he was damn fortunate that none beside himself noticed IT.  
He growled softly at the harness beneath his loin cloth, attempting to push it down with his good hand only to feel the throb of his own pulse within IT. He snarled at himself for letting his mind wander so far. It was getting to be too much for him, thinking of her in such a way.

The images that plauged his rest where already too much for him; even though they started a mere two days before the battle at weather top where he had kissed her. Those images, so vivid he awoke groaning sometimes in the dead of night. Waking with the image of her blue eyes looking back at him in the way only they do.

Growling he tried to force the thought of her, her body out of his mind; It was the only way to regain control over his body. His heart thudded against his chest aching for her almost as much as his loins did. He huffed irritated at himself. The day after next would seem slow to come to him. Giving up on pushing her image from his head he resolved to turning in to rest, at least there he could enjoy where his mind led him.

The next morning the girls awoke with the job of washing all the blood soiled clothing and bandages from the battle.  
"All it is is a lake that stays nice and hot all year round, a hot spring as your people may say. It also has a large rock outcrop that gets warm too." Bula was explaining the lake to Hivt as the group walked down a well worn forrest path. Gozad was tottering after them, bundles of black stained cloth in sacks bundled on his sides leaving him to look like a wolfie pack mule. As they walked the wind's chill nipped at everyone's skin, only the steamy drafts off the lake gave any relief.  
The group began undoing their bundles and washing them, chatting and telling different stories. Soon they where nearly done with the chore.  
"Ugh why does it have to be so cold already? Spring was just a few months ago and now it feels like winter is coming again!" Yotul groaned as the wind kicked up.  
She was right, summers where mild and short lived in such a region. Not like the long warm summers to the south, but that was for the soft.  
"Why not go for a dip?" Suggested Gret. Shern nodded in agreement and to Hivt's embarrassment they all striped to their under garments before she could say a word.  
Dura turned around and gave Hivt a sympathetic look.  
"I used to be shy too, you may not be orc but we are all female here." Hivt gave a weary smile and fallowed the others lead leaving Gozad to stand guard on the bank.  
The water was perfectly warm and clear other than the little bubbles and thin clouds of steam that hung about it. The sand was soft but not mucky like mud but not harsh between the toes like smaller stones. As the girls giggled and splashed one another Hivt settled into the warmth that eased her body into a relaxed state. Soon she was swimming about like a silver fish, one could never tell she had a horrendous with an icy river. As she Explored she came out of sight of the others around a bend the water was so warm all she could do was close her eyes let her mind wander and sit in the shallows.

It drifted over the past few months. The 1st hunt, the 1st battle, Gozad's birth. The kiss, her first kiss. Her spine tingled remembering his lips against hers, his hand under her chin. She could almost feel that hand and good arm leave its place and wrap around her torso pulling her close, so warm against her cheek. The imagination was so vivid she believed if she open her eyes he'd be there with her in the water. Oh how she wished it, to be alone with him for just a little while like this. How she yearned for that and just one more kiss.

"Hivt! we have to go now its getting dark!" Bula called out  
Hivt snapped to realizing she'd been sitting there for almost an hour, her pruney fidgets where testament to it. Sighting she got up and sauntered along the shore ready for what the next day had to bring.


	15. On pause

This project has been on hold for such a long time. I feel bad to say I've lost motivation and have moved onto another project that I'll be posting soon. 

If anyone at all would like to continue this plot for me I'd be happy to see it happen.   
feel free to inform me and I will post a link to your addition in another chapter.

I feel very bad about letting my readers down.   
I hope that you can forgive me for dropping this story. :(   
I also hope you won't think ill of me as I move onto another project.  
All of your comments have helped me a lot through previous writers blocks.   
You are very kind people and I hope that if my next fan fiction interests you that you'll give me a chance.

Much love and heavy hearted 

~Hivt.


End file.
